Worgen Ashikabi
by Drogoth
Summary: Saito's master and lover, Kirche, was experimenting with her Void spell "The World Door" however... Typically things happened and by an accident Saito got thrown into Shin Tokyo and not even 10 minutes after arrival, Saito finds himself being bonded with yet another exotic beauty through a liplock... First variation of "Worgen Of The Ardent, Through The World Door" side-series.
1. Prologue, Fated Shadows: Yahan

**A/N - Here it is! The long awaited (Not really) crossover between Worgen Of The Ardent and Sekirei!**

 **This story will essentially be an AU sequel, which take it's place few years after the events of WOTA. Although I'll keep all possible spoilers from original WOTA as minimum as possible, perhaps even censoring the bits that could be counted as one...  
**

 **Although since the original WOTA is NOWHERE even _nearly_ done (HECK I have so far only covered TWO episodes worth of canon!); consider this story as a type of a Alternate Universe, where the things mentioned about Halkeginia in this story may not even happen in the original.**

 **Simply put; this story will be a Side-story in it's core, that may or may not have much of a relevant relation to the original Worgen Of The Ardent. You could say that it kinda has the similar case as with the "Civilian Shinobi" series By "NarutoNega".**

 **So without further ado Enjoy the first "WOTA, Through The World Door"** ** **Alt-series...****

 **The Worgen Ashikabi!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Warcraft, Zero No Tsukaima nor Sekirei, they all belong to their respective owners.  
If I did;  
1) Dragonkin would be playable!  
2) Saito would NOT be Louise's bitch!  
3) Minato would have some spine!**

 **I only own the OC Worgen Saito (to some degree).**

* * *

Speech: "Hello"

 _Thoughts: 'Hello'_

 **Worgen Speech and loooooud noices!: "Hello!"**

 **Abilities/Norito: "Hello!"**

* * *

 **Worgen Ashikabi**

 **Prologue, Fated Shadows  
**

 **Yahan Prelude  
**

 _-Shinto Teito aka New Tokyo, Midnight-_

 _-Somewhere in Shinjuku...-_

"Oh my... I didn't think that snotty brat was _this_ loaded..." I mumbled in wonder, as I scanned through the contents of the wallet I pickpocketed this evening from the aforementioned brat... I mean; I could tell the kid was rich by his expensive looking frilly attire. Thus he became my target...

However there's one thing that bugs me...

Who in their right minds carries over four hundred THOUSAND worth of yen **(1)** in their pockets!? Did no one teach him how the Credit Cards worked?

...

I shrugged.

Oh well, it's mine now. Don't look in the gift horse's mouth, as they say. So with that thought I pulled the nice stack of yen bills out from the wallet, then without sparing a glance; I carelessly threw the, now meaningless, piece of leather off the rooftop (at least 30 storeys up). My hindquarters were currently seated on the ledge, with my leg dangling over it while my right leg was crossed over the knee.

This night's loot may have just covered my money issues for about a month if I spend it wisely. Mostly on food, considering how much nutrition my kin requires to function properly

I grinned, humming a random tone, as I carefully wrapped the money in a roll, then put it inside the small pouch, attached to the belt over the backside of my right hip. With that done; I interlocked my fingers and performed overhead stretch with my arms (unintentionally pronouncing my chest) and let out a soft moan from the slight strain. After feeling the pop of my joints, I sighed in satisfaction and let my arms fall on my sides resting my palms on the concrete I sat on.

"Nothing personal kid, but this girl has far greater needs over your toys." I said, my signature lopsided grin never slipping, as I looked over the city and thought back on my latest pickpocket victim. "Although, Number Five's appearance was a unexpected surprise... I didn't expect him to swing towards the other team OR to be winged by someone like _that..."_ I wondered out loud, before a more mischievous thought came to mind and a cheshire grin forming over my features.

"Hmm, which one is on the receiving side, I wonder... kuku~" I let out a low, perverted giggle that would make even the Number Two proud... **(2)**

Number Two...

...

 ***Snicker***

Dem toilet puns!

* * *

 _-With Number Five & Two-_

 ***Cue a heavy tick mark***

 _'Is someone mocking me!?'_

Unknown to each individual; both Mutsu and Matsu were simultaneously having that same thought, along with a twitching eyebrows.

* * *

 _-Back with Yahan-_

Amusing thoughts aside... I grimaced...

Honestly, that was waaayyy too close for comfort... If it wasn't for my powers, I would be now sitting here cripple and one limb lighter...

Note to self; No robbing the Ashikabis of Single Digit Sekireis... Too much of a pain to deal with...

I then heard some commotion down at the bottom, so I leaned forward to take a peek.

I raised an eyebrow, when I saw a bunch of MBI lackeys scurrying around like headless chickens, by the feet of the building.

"I wonder what got them so excit-... Shit..." I facepalmed.

The Wallet...

They must've gotten my residual energy signals and fingerprints from the wallet if it dropped right by their feet...

However, I only shrugged without care and sighed, as I rubbed the bridge of my nose in exasperation.

"They truly should've learned by now..." I commented with a small shake of my head.

"Although..." I removed the fingers from my face as I glanced back down. "For such a primitive and weak race, I got to admit; these humans are _quite_ persistent..." I mused with a grin as I looked down at them.

Seriously, for the past month, these incompetent dimwits playing army men, has been trying to hunt me down whenever they get the change. I've already lost the count, but so far they had **zero** success and it was always amusing to see the reaction of their commanding officer pulling a rage-filled tantrum every time I juked them.

Their Commanding Officer; Captain Fuko, I think he was called.

I stifled a giggle, with a back of my knuckles. Even his family name meant misfortune!

Why is the MBI after me you ask?

Well... Simply put; I _might've_ kinda left(escaped) from the MBI tower's provinces WAY ahead the schedule the Sekirei Plan was supposed to begin.

As for how I got away?

Easy, my Adjustor was an old, and a bit of a pervy, geezer with minor symptoms of going senile, but still supposedly proficient enough to be hired by MBI to watch over me.

Well their mistake and my gain!

Honestly, while the old man was nice and all, he was way too trusting towards someone, who's very specialization as Sekirei is assassination and trickery. All I had to do was to act a bit flirty and playful in his presence and the geezer was all putty in my hands. So I pretty much used that to my advantage and sucked him up for all inf-...

Very poor choice words to use in a sentence...

What I meant to say; was that I milked hi- **Damn it!**

All there is to know; is that I manipulated the geezer to spill me the details (by asking coyly) of my upcoming adjustments and even about the S-Plan in general. In which the old man didn't seem to feel any harm in telling me about, nor was he in any way suspicious of me. The old man mostly took me for a child, who was just curious of things. Which technically isn't wrong since I'm _much_ younger than I actually look due to these aforementioned adjustments that hastily sped up my growth and maturation process.

Sorry not telling my exact age; girl's secret! If you want a hint; I am still considered a teenager.

Anyhow, when the opportunity arose... I simply left without a trace.

Rather easy task for someone who can literally teleport _anywhere_ within half-a-mile radius, though I kept that information to myself.

And why did I leave?

Got bored... Simple as that; End of discussion.

And so here I am; still on the run and pickpocketing people left and right. I didn't exactly take money with me when I left, so I had to make do in criminal activity, since MBI would find me in a second if I try getting hired legally... Plus that would be boring... There is at least some excitement working my way as a master thief!

I _may_ have also pissed off quite some people back at the Tower, both the MBI and Sekirei... Former for obvious reasons and the latter because my actions had likely triggered the MBI for further security and supervision over the Sekirei, to the point that it wouldn't really come as a surprise if a MBI guards were now tasked to follow them even inside the restrooms, when they'd like to do their _'business'..._

So yeah... My sisters, back in the Tower, probably wants me hanged by my ovaries... Not counting what would happen if _**Sahashi**_ of all people ever gets a hold of me...

I shivered at the mental image, while a human, that woman was Scary as hell when angered with a capital 'S'.

Though, while I may have managed to slip away before my adjustor even got the change to mess with my body any further and surgically implant that tracker chip into me, that would pinpoint my every location and _action_... While lucky that I avoided having that inside me, the MBI _still_ got some really annoying tech against Sekirei, one of them being those pesky Sekirei scanners (Or S-Scanner) that can actually recognize the energy frequency of Sekirei cores, aka Tama and even identify the very Sekirei the device spots. If and when a Sekirei gets within a certain distance of the said scanner, they would immediately alarm the MBI Tower and the next thing you'd know; MBI's forces would be all rushing towards you like flies on shit... **(3)**

I chuckled a bit.

Okay, that was a rather unnecessary and crude metaphor... But none the less true!

Thinking back on my Adjustor; he must be feeling downcast with me crushing his trust like I did, however I just couldn't bring myself to care about it... Or any human in particular that isn't my Ashikabi...

Speaking of which...

As I observed the people below; I made a bittersweet smile. "To think that even my Ashikabi is going to be one of these... Weaklings..." I sighed at the last part...

True while my wish _is_ pretty much the same as with any other Sekirei (or at least with the majority), namely finding our destined one, our Ashikabi. However, unlike with most Sekirei, I still got some standards! I would still wish for an Ashikabi who would _at least_ be competent enough to pull his (or her, but preferably a _He_ ) own damn weight around, without having me worrying over his safety every second!

I want my Ashikabi to be someone I could at least _consider_ as my equal instead of your typical Ashikabi, where you'd have to practically _babysit_ him 24/7, who'd always need to hide in the shadows (Which sounds _Quite_ ironic, coming from a Sekirei of my type!) and making me do all the fighting AND protect him at the same time to the point it's ridiculous!

Truly if you think on it hard enough, the Ashikabis, while fated mates of us Sekireis, are nothing more than walking Norito batteries in this game...

I scoffed. _'I swear, If it were up to me; I would sooner kill my Ashikabi than be winged by some spineless fool...'_

* * *

 _-Somewhere in Japan-_

"Ah-aaah- aaAHH-SCHOO-!" ***Slam!*** "Owowoww~~" The certain raven haired Sahashi boy sneezed rather harshly and somehow ended up slamming his forehead on the table he was sitting by, as he was preparing for the Tokyo U exams.

"D-dude, you okay man?" His brunette friend, Yasaka asked in concern... The guy basically almost rammed his head _into_ the table...

"Y-yeah... 'mkay..." Minato groaned out in response, while tentatively touching his bruised forehead.

"Catched the cold?" Yasaka asked.

"I don't think so... Though I suddenly got these chills down my spine... As if someone was planning my murder or something..." The raven haired boy said, while glancing behind his shoulders nervously.

"... You sure it's not the brain damage talking?" Yasaka asked skeptically, with a tone of amusement.

"... It... could be..." Minato replied back in a defeated tone, which in turn Yasaka patted his shoulder in mock comfort.

"Don't sweat it pal, I'm sure you got nothing to loose if that were the case." He said in a playful manner.

"Yeah, thank-... Wait... What is that supposed to mean!?" Minato retorted with chagrin, ignoring his headache.

Yasaka just laughed his ass off.

* * *

 _-Back with Yahan-_

I sighed as I gazed at the busy streets below, watching as the MBI troops were buzzing about, with multiple squads entering the building I sat on.

Back to track however...

From what I've heard back in the Tower; while the S-Plan supposedly has a very strict rule that prohibits the Sekirei from harming any humans or even the enemy Ashikabi, I still wouldn't put it past me that the 'competitors' would truly honor that rule. Not to mention there's a major loophole, that doesn't mention anything about Ashikabi hurting an another Ashikabi... So it's easy enough to say, that even those with a half-a-brain would abuse the heck out of this loophole to shorten the competition...

And by taking the Chairman's mentality into consideration... That nutcase would more than likely find the rule breakers entertaining and wouldn't lift a finger to protect these rules... As long as the S-Plan and the Sekirei _remains_ a secret from any 3rd party and _stays_ within the borders of Shinto Teito.

Which would probably explain why I haven't yet seen the Disciplinary Squad after my firm ass, now that I think about it... The Chairman _knows_ that I'm still somewhere in the city. While the guy is a complete looney, he's most certainly NOT stupid and definitely not someone to be taken lightly...

So if my assumption is correct... These MBI soldiers, I'm now staring at, are more than likely working on Sahashi-Sensei's behalf, while the Chairman sits back and watches my next move with amusement, only to act if I try reach the borders of the city... Which is probably FILLED with S-scanners to prevent the potential Sekirei 'outbreak' so to speak.

And it wouldn't really come as any surprise to me, if Minaka had already put some kind of a kill-switch inside of my kin, while at the laboratory to ensure we wouldn't... No... _Couldn't_ oppose him...

I grimaced as I thought about it and put a hand over the base of my neck, before rubbing the specific spot, where the Crest would appear after being winged. To be more specific; that part of my anatomy is where my spinal cord is more or less hot-wired to the Tama inside my chest. It was also very spot, my Adjustor had injected the nanomachines, which would act as the limiter for Sekirei's true power (With Norito being the key to unlock it temporarily) and even as the catalyst for the Sekirei to use, so they can 'deactivate' (aka terminate) each other in fight by channeling their Norito to the Crest...

I bit my lip, it was truly mortifying to think that the self-proclaimed 'Game Master', with a God complex, could easily just terminate ANY Sekirei with a mere press of a button (Which is also the reason I haven't just simply teleported outside the city)... It's also unknown, what kind of fail-safes Minaka had put in place in case he happened to kick the bucket...

I sighed again and let my hand fall back from my neck to the side.

It's kind of ironic how my race is named after a bird, yet instead of flying free in the sky, we are imprisoned in this cage called New Tokyo...

I wonder... If we truly can ever be free in this world...

 **THU-DUM!**

Suddenly I felt as if I my heart was going to burst!

 ***Gasp*** "Wh-what the-!?"

 **THU-DUM!**

"Gah!" My breathing started to get heavier as I gripped my chest in a mix of pain and... Excitement?

Am I... Reacting?

A reaction THIS powerful?

According to Sahashi-Sensei, the reaction usually varies with each Sekirei; ranging between mild blushes to nearly agonizing heats; Spiked with good deal of lust (At least in most cases). This however depends on the power (which increases with each Sekirei winged into Ashikabi's flock) and most of all the 'compatibility' between the Ashikabi and Sekirei. Also, while _incredibly_ rare, there can be cases with Sekirei reacting towards more than one Ashikabi-potentials, however in such cases one is _always_ superior to another.

Which means, whoever I'm reacting towards right now is extremely powerful by (hopefully) **him** self, since there shouldn't be any other Sekirei in the city, sans me and the first Six, which I doubt are winged at the moment (except Mutsu), to increase his initial power as Ashikabi...

 **THU-DUM!**

A-although the question remains... Did my Ashikabi pop out of thin air or something, for me to start reacting in this manner _completely_ without _any_ warning? Shouldn't the reaction be more of a gradual process? Like, at first feeling a tiny pull once the Ashikabi is within the certain distance, then comes the heat; which only becomes stronger the closer you get. And the second the reacting Sekirei makes an eye contact with her/his Ashikabi the feeling would get nigh unbearable.

Now I'm _really_ curious about this Ashi-

 **THU-DUM!**

Gaaah! I can't take it anymore!

Enough with details, those are for the Nerd(aka Brain) Types!

I need to see him/her **NOW!**

I only hope my Ashikabi isn't a disappointment...

I stood up albeit with some (more than should be necessary) effort and closed my eyes in my attempt to focus into the already forming link towards my chosen mate and try to pinpoint his/her location...

"Hmm..." I frowned in concentration. It took me about a minute, but I think I found the source. "A couple miles towards South-East..." I opened my eyes and faced the direction I felt the link coming from ans raised an eyebrow. "Ginza?"

With that piece of information; I used my powers to submerge inside my own shadow, cast by the full-moon's light above.

Before I was fully submerged, I felt the presence of the MBI dogs' just about reach the door behind me.

I smirked in a smug manner.

Oh, I'd just _love_ to stay and play with them, but I believe I have _far_ more important matters to attend to...

"Better _luck_ next time... Boys"

This girl got a date!

* * *

 ***SLAM!***

As if on cue, the door leading to the roof was slammed open, with soldiers wearing the MBI's military uniform pouring out from it, tranquilizer guns out and searching the area for any leads of their target...

"Where is she?" Their commanding Officer, Fuko, questioned.

"Uuh... Sir... " His lieutenant, the soldier holding the S-scanner, hesitantly spoke up. Oh Hell no... Fuko knew that tone all too well...

 _'No...'_ Captain's eyebrow started twitch frantically.

"We uhm..." The lieutenant continued.

 _'No no no...!'_ A large vein started to pulsate over Fuko's forehead.

"We've Lost the signal... Again..." He finished the report nervously, in a tone hinting that they've been playing this game of cat-and-mouse with the slippery shadow-type Sekirei for _quite_ some time now...

His Commanding Officer... Was anything but amused...

 **"God fucking dammit!"** The leader of the squad roared, loosing the last of his patience by taking off his helmet and slamming it down to the concrete floor, before kicking it off the roof's edge...

"Uhm... Sir? You do know that's a busy street down there right?" One of the Privates commented, while glancing between the Officer and the ledge.

"Like I give a fuck at this point! We've been after this bitch for God knows how long-"

"One month, two weeks and sixteen hours, Sir?" The Private 'helpfully' quipped.

 _"Thank you!_ " The Captain sarcastically spat, through gritted teeth. "Anyway! Every single time we get close to the black bitch-!"

"That's racist, Sir." Another one spoke up.

" _Don't_ you get smart on me, Private! Or it's your ass thrown off the roof!" Fuko bellowed with spit flying at the Private's face.

"Sorry, Sir!" Said the now pale soldier.

"Good, Now shut up! Seriously, every time we manage to get a lead on her and reach at her last known location, she ALWAYS just vanishes without any fucking lead! I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting reaaaally God damn pissed here! We've been chasing her Hax using ass; over month and a half; nonstop; always failing and no reward!? All this; because one senile asshole of a doctor **forgot** to put the God fucking damn Tracking chip into that God fucking damn shadow-using alien wench!"

He inhaled deeply.

"And now!? Sahashi's breathing down my neck and busting my balls 24/7; Tired as Hell; MBI coffee sucks; I'm stressed as fuck; My life is shit; Wife left me; Took the kids; I Accidentally ran over cat; Didn't mean to; Didn't care; Karma played out; Tire got busted; Car crashed; The cat turned out to be my daughter's; Now she hates me; Pops died out of cancer last week; Got a huge heritage; Ran over another cat; THAT belonged to a motherfucking yakuza boss; Heritage lost; And ALL that in a single month!"

The moment he finished his rant, he was gasping for air, since he said all of that in a single breath.

And holy shit did that go from 0 to 100 so bloody fast...

His men were staring at him wide eyed and jaws agape.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"A-awkward..." Someone muttered.

"...L-lets... ***sigh*** Lets just go home... I really need a drink..." Fuko ordered/muttered to his men.

None of them said a word, but only nodded in return...

Despite his utterly horrible luck, it was must be by some sheer miracle, he's gotten AND upheld his rank as a Captain in MBI military...

 ***Riing~~***

Then the lieutenan's phone started ringing, he picked the phone and read the name of the caller. The lieutenant started to sweat a bit. "I-it's from the Boss Lady... I got to take this..." He answered the call.

"Hello, Boss? Yes, this is Lt. Yagami speaking..."

Fuko groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Great... A call from Dr. Sahashi... Which means they have to report in, yet _another_ failure to detain the Shadow Sekirei.

"Uhu, yeah... Uuhh, N-negative Ma'am... Eh? U-um ***nods*** , understood I relay it to him... Yagami out... ***Click*** Uuhh, Cap- Er.. Chief?" The lieutenant, Yagami, spoke up, looking at him with really awkward expression...

Fuko let out another groan, he was too tired for this shit. "What did she say this time..."

"Err, p-please don't throw me off the roof Sir..." Yagami pleaded.

Hearing that, Captain Fuko immediately stiffened his posture and narrowed his eyes at Yagami dangerously. "That depends..." He let the threat hang in the air.

" ***Gulp*** B-boss... Wanted me to relay a message. A-apparently you just got... Demoted..." The lieutenant finished, while scratching his head sheepishly.

There was a minute of silence.

Then the commanding officer exploded...

 **"FUCK!"**

 _'Oh come the fuck on!? That's it!_ _I'm so going to empty ALL of my liquor cabinets at home! This week can't possibly get any wor-'_

"Aaaand Boss also said that your house got blown up due to a gas leak..."

 _'FUCK YOU MURPHYYYY~~~~!'_

 **"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRHHHHH!"**

Fuko then proceeded to pick up the poor Lt. Yagami, carrying the man above his head and slowly stomped towards the roof's edge... Or at least tried to, but was held back by the rest of his, now frantic, squad, which proved to be rather difficult, since Daichi Fuko is not the smallest individual around...

"KYAAAA! G-GUYS! GUYS! HELP! HELP ME! CHIEF HAD LOST IT!"

The man's full name was Daichi Fuko or last name first, Fuko Daichi... Which can literally be interpret as _Fukō Dai-Ichi_... Meaning "Misfortunate Number One"...

 **[For those who had a bad day, think of this guy and smile! ^^]**

* * *

Down at the bottom however, some unfortunate green-hooded bum **(4)** had been in the receiving end of the discarded military helmet.. Considering the guy got hit by something, weighing almost 2 kilos, dropped from a building over 400 feet in height... With the Impact Force being around 20991 Newton (2140 kg/force) **(5)**...

Sooo the guy MUST be suffering from one **heck** of a headache, if not a concussion along with a cracked skull...

What no one knew that day... Was that he got infected and cursed by Daichi Fuko's bad luck. **[Cue Author laughing madly]**

Not that anyone would pity him, once they know the kind of person he truly turns out to be during the S-Plan...

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N - There you go folks!  
**

 **The first chapter of Worgen Ashikabi!**

 **I don't really have other explanation for my absence other than work (For more detail; read the A/N in WOTA Ch.10), but I managed to get some time to write this during the mentioned "quiet days" at work. However don't expect chapters to pop out too frequently... But I will try my best to satisfy my fans!**

 **Please Follow, Favourite and leave a Review or I'll sic a Worgen on yeh! ;)**

* * *

 **(1) I realized the unintended pun the moment I wrote that...**

 **(2) Roughly a bit over 3 500 Dollars  
**

 **(3) Not my original quote, but still hilarious when I read it in a fanfic somewhere.**

 **(4) Quess who! Let the bashing begin! *Cue evil laughter*  
**

 **(5) This could be wrong since I used some random Impact Force calculator in the internet.**


	2. Prologue, Fated Shadows: Saito

**A/N - Forgot to mention this in the last chapter, however if you haven't yet read the fic,** ** **"Worgen Of the Ardent"** please do so; not forcing you, but it is _highly_ recommended that you read the first couple of chapters of the original Worgen Saito story so you understand his character more.  
**

 **Warning! - There might be some spoilers for the untold future events of WOTA. Such as Derflinger's appearance in this chapter.**

 **Warning! - Lots of random stuff put in there, and I apologize if my articulation tends to get kind of sloppy at some points (No Betas after all).**

* * *

 **So enjoy the chapter and please Follow, Favourite and leave a Review or I'll sic a Worgen on yeh! ;)**

 **(No seriously, Reviews are one of the best motivators known to writer) :P**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Warcraft, Zero No Tsukaima nor Sekirei, they all belong to their respective owners.  
If I did;  
1) Dragonkin would be playable!  
2) Saito would NOT be Louise's bitch!  
3) Minato would have some spine!**

 **I only own the OC Worgen Saito (to some degree).**

* * *

Speech: "Hello"

 _Thoughts: 'Hello'_

 **Worgen Speech and loooooud noices!: "Hello!"**

 ** _Derflinger Speech: "Hello!"_**

 **Abilities/Norito: "Hello!"**

* * *

 **Worgen Ashikabi**

 **Prologue, Fated Shadows  
**

 **Saito Prelude  
**

 _-Shinto Teito aka New Tokyo, Midnight-_

 _-Somewhere in Ginza district-_

I gaped at the sight right before me...

"D-Derf... Is this real..."

 _ **"That depends... Are you perhaps implying the blinding lightshows; Humans in fancy suits swarming the streets; Those (Fast as Hell) roaring horseless metal transports; Or maybe even**_ _ **t**_ _ ** _ **he buildings of steel that just seem to tower over**_**_ ****everything?** "**

Came Derflinger's sarcastic response. However you could tell that even he was in shocked from what we were seeing. Despite him being a sentient sword, over thousand years old, he has NEVER seen anything like this before...

"Uuh, All of the above...?"

 ** _"Then yes... It's VERY real, Partner..."_**

We were currently hidden in the shadows of this dark alley, I got myself thrown in... After getting my bearings I walked up to the edge of the said alley and found ourselves staring at... The Town of Steel...

There were buildings made of stone, metal and glass, reaching the very skies (Some of them even taller than the Icecrown Citadel's peak)!

The lighting of the said buildings made the rainbows and Auroras seem colorless and dull sight...

A HUGE mass of humans swarming the streets, walking back and forth...

There were also these incredibly futuristic and streamlined vehicles running past the said streets that made both the Goblins' and Gnomes' steam engine technology look extremely crude in comparison... These vehicles are actually faster than a freaking Goblin Turbo-Trike!

I gulped and dragged one of my hands across my face.

 ***Groan*** "How did I got myself into this mess again..."

.

* * *

 **-Flashback-  
**

.

 _-Halkeginia, Hiraga Manor-_

"Tadaima!" **(1)** I called out as I stepped inside the mansion, that was gifted to me by Queen Henrietta herself some years back. I just returned from a two-week-long Quest, to hunt down and kill some massive monster boar, that was terrorizing a small villages to the East of Tristain, near the borders of Germania.

Well I killed the pig, got paid and got to keep the carcass as well (Meat for weeks, Ha!). In the end I decided to use the Hearthstone for quick transport, since I was NOT going to drag that pig's fatass (size of a small house) all the way back home, that is located in the completely opposite direction at Tristain's West side...

My Hearthstone's current return point is located in the backyard of my mansion, so after my arrival; I simply left the boar there on the grassy ground (to be skinned later), before I headed into the building.

I had my usual black Shado-Pan gear on, that I used whenever I go hunting or to handle Quests (from towns' quest boards, which were kind of similar to, what I've seen back in Azeroth). The only differences on my person nowadays is that Derflinger was securely strapped in his sheath on my back, while on the back of my belt rested my special flintlock (Blunderbuss pistol variant with a blade attached to the barrel) in it's custom-designed holster. It was a weapon with it's own history attached and I'd like to call it The Arbiter.

Oh did I mention that I now had grown a small chin goatee?

 ***Click*** Derf then popped up in his sheath over my shoulder.

 ** _"We're back bitches!"_**

I rolled my eyes at his _helpful_ attempt to voice out our return...

In the past I used Transmog magic on Derflinger, so his appearance now is vastly different from what he used to look like when I first found him back in the dusty corner of that weapon store... Derf now looked a lot like one of those Death Knight rune swords, except his color being mainly that of gold, black, with glowing green runes along the blade's flat side and his previous 'mouthpiece', right above the handguard, now resembled a dragonic metal maw with menacing eye-accessories attached to it. **(2)**

At first Derf wasn't exactly ecstatic about the idea of me tinkering with his body, not that I could blame him; he got rather accustomed to that form since the time he was wielded by my predecessor. Although he couldn't argue with the fact his original form looked _rather_ ridiculous whenever he was wielded in my Worgen state...

* * *

 **-Flashback within Flashback!-**

I was in my Worgen form and I could barely even hold on to Derf's handle, with my palm being larger the handle itself...

Simply put; right now Derf looked like a...

 ** _"I look like a Brimir damned Rapier like this!"_**

Which is rather big hit to his pride as a greatsword.

I got a mischievous idea, wanting to mess with the sword.

 **"En garde!"** I said in a playful manner, as I took a typical (and very feigned) fencing stance, with Derf being pointed forward while I made some exaggerated thrusts with him... It was kind of retarded looking spectacle with a huge vulpine creature attempting fencing...

 ** _"Partneeer~~ Just stooop! Don't sully_** **our _pride any further! We look ridiculous!"_** Derflinger cried out. ** _  
_**

 **-End-**

* * *

After that event it was quite easy to convince him for a upgrade (or in Kirche's words; "a make-over"), so to speak. So with the help of some good ol' Transmog magic, we both decided to turn him into something that would look and BE more practical to use in combat in BOTH of my forms.

So as we can see things worked out, and I'm not exaggerating when I say that Derf actually _squealed_ like a gnome child near their sweets, when he saw his new shape in the mirror...

Derf was also quite adamant about NOT being stored inside my Pocket Dimension storage ever again since his first experience... When I asked why, his response was and I quote _"I've seen some shit there..."_ So I decided to drop the issue, thus his current near-permanent residence strapped over my shoulder.

As I walked through the mansion, I noticed it was rather quiet compared to the usual activity here. My nose then perked at the heavenly scent of food being cooked along with the familiar beautiful melody coming out from the kitchen, so I headed towards the doorway leading to the said area. Once there I took a peek inside and saw the certain blue-haired maid by the stove, humming a tone, as she stirred the large kettle in front of her with a ladle.

Still unnoticed and feeling mischievous; I grinned and tiptoed right up to her. My arms were open, hands at the shoulder level, fingers clawing the air, ready to capture my unsuspecting prey.

Then I pounc- ***Smack***

I blinked and crossed my eyes to stare at the offending item that hit my forehead, a ladle. After a few seconds the kitchen tool was withdrawn from my face, leaving me to rub the said spot, with a pouty look when I saw Meya smirking at me smugly.

"Nice try Champ" She said, while swinging the metal ladle back and forth, as if to make a point.

"You're no fun..." I sulked, before gaining a curious look. "What gave me out anyway?"

Meya only huffed playfully, while her smug look stayed the same. "I've been a personal maid of someone with sneaky habits for five years. You ought to learn a thing or two by now, don't you think."

That only made me pout harder, earning a hearty giggle from my favorite maid, before she pulled me down by my slightly pointed ears (Worgen trait) into a deep kiss. I fully returned the affection and circled my arms around her waist. I couldn't fight the temptation, so I groped one of her plump lower cheeks, making her blush and moan in delight.

After a minute or so, we separated from our make-out session and locked our gaze to each other.

"Correction; Sneaky _and_ groping habits." She said playfully with a smile, which I returned with a toothy one.

"Well, you know me!"

Meya's features then turned into a soft smile. "Welcome home Saito-Sama."

I smiled back. "Good to be back."

There was a comfortable silence between us. Even after five years, despite being a year older than me, her appearance hadn't changed a bit and remained as beautiful as ever. Only thing that DID change however is her maid outfit. The one that the Tristain Academy had to offer was straight up horrendous! It didn't show off ANY skin of the maid other than their head and hands! Whereas they call it modesty, I call it **HERESY!**

So as the kind Master I was (No, I'm not being delusional!). I called Scarron for a favor and asked him if he could _slightly_ alter their maid outfits to become something more eye-catching. And oh boy; He was absolutely exhilarated and was more than happy to do so... Frankly a little too happy... I had to avoid him for the rest of the day, lest I fear for my backdoor's chastity... While his antics were disturbing and I was more than creeped out by his mere presence alone; I still admit that Scarron is a pure genius when it came to designing attractive and unique female clothing!

And when Scarron had shown me the finished product... I almost freaking kissed the sexually confused man... The new maid outfit is basically a mix between the Tristain Academy's outfit and the ones the waitresses wore in the Charming Fairies. It was black one-piece dress with short sleeves and white frilly outlines, reaching close to the knees; white half-appron in front of the skirt; Violet sash around the waist that ends in a large ribbon over the rear; ruffled white headband; Bicep length black arm warmers with frills coming out from the wrist; Black choker with a blue gem on it; Black garter stockings; Finally the bust region was white and was designed to show off LOTS of cleavage (Bless to that!). **(3)** The boots stayed the same though.

So the second I could; I've gave my maids the long needed upgrade!

The silence and my musings were then broken by awkward sounding Derflinger. _**"Uhh, hate to ruin the moment here, but aren't you forgetting someone here..."**_

Meya blinked in fake confusion and asked with a cute tilt of her head. "Who?"

 _ **"Rude much!?"**_

Meya giggled and apologized playfully. "Forgive me, Welcome home Derf."

The sentient sword only huffed with annoyance. _**"Hmph! Call me Derflinger-Sama, peasant and maybe I'll consider it."**_ He stated in a arrogant tone.

The maid only giggled in turn. "Hai, hai, Der-Chan!"

 _ **"Oi! What's with that**_ _ ** _ **sickening**_ overly sweet nickname!?"**_

I laughed at their antics, before calming down a half-a-minute later. "So where is everyone? I couldn't help, but notice how quiet it was here." I asked her as I loosened my hold on her, while Derf grumbled behind me.

Meya shrugged casually. "Here and there, really. Siesta-Chan and Jessie-Chan are in the Capital for supplies, Rea-sama is with them; Tiffa is visiting her cousin; Sheffield should be in the onsen **(4)** right now and as for the Mistress, she is currently in the basement Study along with Matilda..." She reported.

The head maid of the house then suddenly seemed to perk up about something. "Oh! We also received an envelop this morning from Gallia. It seems that her Highness is coming over to visit."

I rose my brows at that.

Charl is coming over? That was a pleasant surprise. Though why send an envelope when she could just use the replica version of the mirror Henrietta has, which is connected to this mansion's Master bedroom?

I shrugged, meh details.

But then my brain seemed to catch up to one tidbit of detail.

"Tiffa-Chan's away?" I inquired with a small pout.

Knowing exactly the reason for my childish expression; Meya giggled heartily as she shook her head in amusement. "Correct, along with the _package_ , I may add." She added with a mischievous tone.

I made puppy eyes at her, while my lips trembled in a pitiful manner. "And Catey?" I asked with some hope.

Meya merely rolled her eyes at me in a mock exasperation (more than familiar with my antics by now), but pointed out the gentle pinkette's current whereabouts nonetheless.

" _They_ are currently at the Valliere estates. The Duchess practically demanded to see _her_." The maid said with an amused tone.

My pout became even more prominent as I puffed out my cheeks.

The impression I had now was enough to make Meya let out a small melodious laugh, before she promptly flicked my nose with her fingers. The sting in my nose was enough for me to drop my pout as I tentatively held the spot she flicked just now.

"Rude..." I gave her a playful glare.

Meya merely began to pet my head in response, cooing all the while. "There, there. Enough playing a chipmunk. You will get your share of spoiling them once they return." She finished with a small peck of her lips over the spot she flicked me some seconds prior, while removing the hand away from my hair.

I begrudgingly let the case go, sighing in disappointment, but then I perked up a bit about the tidbit where she mentioned the certain Valliere Duchess.

"Karin, huh? She certainly had mellowed up since the first time I met her." I absentmindedly mused out loud.

"And who's the culprit to that I wonder..."  
" ** _And who's the culprit to that I wonder..._** "

Meya and Derf said in a sync, outright deadpanning at me.

I averted my gaze and whistled in an innocent tone.

Meya rolled her eyes at me, before she gained more seductive look towards me. "Soo~, how about having some quality time with the lil' 'ol me? I'm sure your trip has left you quite backed up?" She questioned in a sultry tone, while seductively trailing her finger over my chest.

I smirked and dug my face into her neck while nibbling on it playfully, which made her to let out a rasped breath. One of her hands went to grab the back of my head as she pulled me further in, caressing my spiky mane, while the free hand was slowly reaching towards my crotch. However I grabbed the said appendage before she could do so, earning a confused pout.

I gave her a chaste kiss, before exlplaining with a vulpine smile. "I'd absolutely love to do nothing more than ravage you right here and now, however... I think I smell something burning..." I finished, causing her to freeze with eyes wide.

As if on cue; came the familiar sizzling sound behind her, as the contents of the pot were boiling over and falling down to the stove, where the smell of burned food came from...

"Aah~~! Shimatta!" **(5)** Meya cried out and wasted no time rushing back to the pot trying to get her cooking back under control.

"I'll leave you back to your holy task." I sing-songed while trotting away.

"You ass!" She cursed out, making both me and Derf chuckle at the poor maid's distress.

 _-Scene change-_

I walked down the stairs leading to the basement floor, wanting to greet my Alpha mate of the pack, I've unintentionally **[AN: Yeah right...]** had created. Once I reached the door, I opened it and announced my presence.

"Honey, I'm home!"

 ***Clic** **k*** _ **"Yo!"**_

"Ah, Darling! Welcome home!" My master, mate and dare to say my head Wife; called out the instant she saw me. Yup, even after five years since we first met, she still calls me with that same affectionate nickname. Not that I mind it. With each passing year; Kirche only seem to grow even more attractive and her curves, if that was even possible, became even more defined than ever.

"Gau!" The little Onyx was also there perched on her shoulder, which seemed like a norm these days.

A reminiscent smile formed in my features as I waved back towards the first person, I've truly fallen in love with to the point we are technically married. Technically since we didn't exactly go through the fancy human rituals, since the local churches didn't exactly approve of polygamist marriage... While Polygamy wasn't exactly uncommon thing here (heck it's actually practiced by various Lords of Halkeginia!); it's still mainly frowned upon by most of the (Prude) community. And I couldn't _only_ marry Kirche either, since the rest of my girls would throw one major hiss fit, that I was NOT willing to be in the receiving end of...

All of my mates were QUITE adamant becoming my wife.

So in the end we had to improvise a bit; I bought the rings (Along with those fancy glowing flowers Ecla Dam-Err-something...) and we decided to have our own ritual in a more private setting in the good old fashioned way...

I leave it to your imagination, but all I can tell you is; that it was the best night of my life! (And my hips were rather sore after the event...)

Either way; while we haven't been wed by some public figure like a pope or some shit. As far as our lives are considered; we are living a happy marriage. (And if you're curious I have a Titanium Ring with a small sapphire on top. I wore it on my left ring finger and it was also enchanted so the ring wouldn't break if I try to transform.)

Anyhow; being soulbound to a beautiful, affectionate woman and all the kinky sex we went through kinda helped with the issue. Back then, ironically enough, while I was quite the playboy (And still am, but in lesser degree), I didn't truly understand love...

It literally took me becoming Familiar to a hot master and a Harem to finally get a hint of the specific emotion and finally settle down with them... Although the certain event with Cattleya was definitely the greatest factor that pretty much mellowed me out permanently from my overly womanizing ways.

Kirche these days wore a rather skin tight, red shoulderless mage's robes with slits over the both sides up to her waist and a pair of low-heeled black loafers. The outfit showed off a lot of skin mostly her bust and legs. The robes were also magically enchanted that it gave off fiery glow from the designs sewed into the wool. **(6)**

My gaze then shifted towards Matilda, or formerly known as Fouquet the master thief who had sneaked into the Academy in the guise of a secretary, Longueville. While no longer a thief, she however was quite keen to take over the job as a secretary under me as the Lord of the Hiraga manor. On the sidenote; we still quite enjoy our Lord & Secretary roleplay sessions, that always led to hot office sex. While Matilda usually tend to have a cool front; Her persona pretty much makes a full 180 degree turn, whenever we are in private and things becomes heated (in a good way) between us.

Once our eyes met, she let out a soft smile. "Saito-kun" She said, nodding towards me as a welcome. Like the others; her appearance haven't really changed other than her attire. Instead of her previous robes back from the days, the greenette now during free times wore a form fitting, long-sleeved, forest green sweater dress. It reached down to her mid-thighs and had a turtle neck. Under that Matilda wore tight black capris pants (which truly pronounced her deliciously firm rump! Yeah, I'm aware I got an obsession over nice butts!) and low-heeled black sandals (no socks).

After a second or two the two ladies made a flippant greeting at the sword. "And Derf as well" They said in a sync.

 ** _"You guys too!? Seriously what am I!? A chopped liver!?"_** Derflinger retorted heatedly, making the rest of us laugh in good humor. The sword was pretty much the straight man of the group aka the Tsukkomi guy.

I then went over the two and gave them both a kiss to the lips (the one with Kirche being far more heated, packed with some tongue action).

There is actually a reason behind the fact; why nobody living under this roof is giving off any eminent signs of aging. But that's a story for another time.

As I looked over the room; There was a Pentagon magic circle, drawn right in front of the entrance to the basement study. Meanwhile Matilda seemed to be holding on a notepad (full of equations and other complex crap I know nothing about...) on her left hand and a feather pencil in the other.

"So whatcha doing down here?" I asked them, being curious. Meanwhile I scratched the special whelp, at the base of the horn, making him coo happily.

Matilda pushed her glasses up a bit with her middle finger, a habit of hers whenever she's about to explain something. "We were actually about to test the limits of **The World Door** 's capability to travel between worlds."

I rose an eyebrow in interest. "Oh?"

The greenette continued. "In other words; we want to try and see if we could connect the portal to various worlds, not just Azeroth. When we first managed to link the portal to your birth place, it could've been for the reason that Red over here already had broken the dimensional barrier between our worlds and opened a rift the time she first summoned you here."

...

I blinked in utter confusion. "Derf... You have any idea what she's saying?"

 _ **"The Hell are you asking me for, Partner? I cut shit. I wasn't forged with the knowledge of the cosmos!"**_ The ancient sword retorted incredulously.

"Well you have _kinda_ been around for six thousand years..." I reasoned.

 ** _"_** ** _ ** _ ** _O_**_** ** _ ** _ ** _f which more than a_**_**_** f_** ** _ ** _ive-and-a-half millennium_**_** ** _ ** _ ** _was me_**_** having a power nap..."_** The sword clarified in a dry tone.

"T-that's... One Helluva nap..."

 ** _"Tell me about it. One moment I was peacefully resting over Sasha's grave, feeling my duties over I thought; "Eh, what the hell may as well have a nap" The next thing I know I was in the dusty corner of that cheap store, covered in rat shit..._ *Groan* _Not to mention that bucktoothed asshat didn't bother cleaning me even once..."_**

"Wait... When I bought you; you were covered in..." I turned green. "Dude, so not cool! I think I picked my fucking nose or teeth that day!"

" ** _Took you long enough genius..._** "

"You were aware all this time!?"

 _ **"Of course I was aware! What do you take me for!?**_ **I** _ **was the one covered in rodent feces!"**_

"Then why didn't you say anything!?"

 _ **"And ruin my fun?"** _ The bastard sword (no pun intended) was definitely looking at me with a smug grin right now.

I felt a vein forming over my temple. "Why you-!"

 ***Cough!***

Our argument came short and we turned our attention back to irritated-looking Matilda, who had one hand over her lips (indicating she was the one who cleared her throat just now) while the other rested on waist. Kirche and Onyx just stood there with amused looks. "Are you quite done?" The greenette inquired, tapping her foot on the floor.

I smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, please continue."

The spectacled secretary sighed in exasperation, before rubbing the bridge of her nose. "As what I was saying, simply put; Kirche created a link between Halkeginia and Azeroth when you were summoned here. Thus we could connect **The World Door** to Azeroth, without too much of any major problems."

"Oh..."  
 ** _"Oh..."_**

"So any results yet." I asked after a moment.

Kirche was the one to respond this time. "Not yet, we were actually just about to start right before you came in." She said with shake of head.

"Can I observe?" I was rather curious about the idea of visiting new worlds. I was an adventurer in heart after all.

Matilda shrugged. "You're the lord of the house here, so be our quest. However please remain outside the magic circle, until the spell is done. The Pentagon here-" She pointed mentioned part of the circle with a palm. "Was more or less designed to prolong **The World Door** 's function time, so it wouldn't start decaying within the first minute after being cast. Although this specific magic circle is still in it's Beta-stages, so it's not exactly _fool_ proof yet..."

"Oi... Why did you put a direct emphasis in the "fool" part while glancing towards me just now..." I asked with a twitching eyebrow.

"Now-!" She announced with a clap of her hands. "Without further ado, lets begin shall we?"

She ignored me!?

"And Saito-kun please be a dear and go step back a bit. By the door is fine." Matilda said with a shooing motion of her hand.

"Okay..." I said with slumped shoulders as I moved back in front of the entrance, leaning on the door with my arms crossed.

The greenette nodded towards the redhead. "Kirche, it's your cue. Remember, try to visualize yourself summoning a gateway into Worlds, that differs completely from the ones we've been before."

The said redhead nodded, took her place right at the edge of the Pentagon and closed her eyes for better concentration. She pointed her wand forward, aimed it in the center of the circle and begun the chant of the specific Void spell. As the magical energy was gathering in the room, the Pentagon drawn on the floor started to light up.

After what felt like hours, the gathered magical power reached it's peak; The Ardent witch snapped her eyes open and released the spell.

 **"The World Door!"** A spark of lightning flashed in the center of the Pentagon, before it formed a rift right above the circle, which slowly grew and morphed into a more oval shaped form.

The tension got higher as the portal neared it's complet-

 ** _"OPEN SESAMEEE!"_** Derflinger's sudden outburst made us all jump and the poor Onyxian whelp nearly fall off his spot on Kirche's shoulder.

We all turned to deadpan slash glare at the sword.

 _ **"Sorry, couldn't resist..."** _ He muttered an apology.

Anyhow, the portal was now complete. And we could clearly see what was on the other side of the portal.

And currently **The World Door** was giving us a view of rather fishy looking dark alley in some city...

I rose an eyebrow at it. "Not the first place you'd like to visit that's for sure..." I mused.

"Ditto" The two females in the room agreed.

After a little over a minute; the portal started to flicker, indicating it's about to dispel itself rather soon... Which didn't go unnoticed from the other occupants, each with their own reactions.

Kirche huffed in annoyance and crossed her arms under her bust. "Already!? So we only gained one extra minute."

Matilda clicked her tongue, irritation seen clearly behind her glasses. "Tch, I guess the circle requires further study after all..." She muttered while writing something down in her notepad.

Onyx just looked bored.

I on the other hand, only sighed and I was about go back upstairs and perhaps even skin the boar I brought with me.

However before I could even take a step; I saw something weird appear in the center of the **World Door**... Which took the appearance of some kind of a bird with a yin/yang mark below it... For some reason it felt like the thing was pulsing and... Calling for me?

I blinked at this phenomenon and leaned forward slightly to inspect the symbol more closely, when all of sudden-

 _"SAAAAAAIIITO-KYYUUUUUUN~~!"_

Eh?

 ***SLAM!***

"SUNUVA-!?" Someone barged in and the door was slammed against my rear in such force that I basically rocketed right into **The World Door** portal... Never seeing the shocked expressions of the other occupants in the room as the portal went unstable and closed right after me, typically decided to run out of energy right at that moment...

.

 **-Flashback End-**

* * *

 _-Present-_

.

My face twisted into a blank expression and the only show of emotion was my twitching eyebrow.

 _'That airhead of a lizard...'_

"Oh yeah... Now I remember..." I said in a dry tone.

 ** _"I did always say that whelp will be the death of us someday, well look who's right!"_**

I sighed and let my hand fall from my face.

"Great... How the Hell do I get back..."

 _ **"How about just using the Hearthstone again?"**_ Derf suggested with a dry tone, which made me blink and suddenly felt like facepalming myself. Hard.

Of course!

 ** _"Boy don't ye feel like a dumbass now eh, partner?"_**

My eye twitched with annoyance. "Urusai!" **(7)** I barked back over my shoulder, only for the bastard of a sword to laugh his ass... Err, pommel off...

Stupid smug-ass swords...

With a grumble, I took my **PD(8)** bag and started searching for the said stone from my inventory.

"Although we may have to wait a while for the stone to charge up, since we just used it not even 10 minutes ago."

 _ **"So we just have to wait for another twenty?"**_ If Derf had any sort of facial features, judging from his tone, I can swear he was raising an eyebrow at me. Then I heard him huffing. _**"**_ _ ** _ **Big deal.**_ I say we should make the best of it and explore a bit!"**_ He declared, I could literally feel him grinning now. Though to be honest; that wasn't a half-bad idea.

"Sounds like a plan to me. Ah! There it is." I picked the Hearthstone from the bag then started inspecting it's current reserves on mana. "I just first need to check the- Eh?"

I eyed the certain white magical stone, more specifically; it's spiral-shaped blue rune carved on top of it. Normally when the stone's magical reserves were full; this specific rune would be flashing in bright blue light, indicating it's ready for use to teleport. And when charging; the rune would light up (in blue) and light down in a steady pulsing manner.

However...

The Hearthstone rune is now giving off a very dull glow...

"That's not right..."

 _ **"What? What is it?"**_

"I-it's not charging..."

 _ **"Huh?"**_

"The Hearthstone... It's not charging up..."

 _ **"Oi, oi... You serious? But why? From what I understood; Didn't that fancy stone charge up it's energy, by absorbing the magic in the air?"**_

I nodded, not taking my, now narrowed, eyes off the stone. "Yes, that _should_ be the case here. However, for whatever reason; it's not giving off the signals about receiving any magical energy... Which usually means that either the stone got busted, making it no better than a regular stone... Or there just isn't-..." Then I paused with a frown.

Wait, could it be...?

"Derf?" I called out with serious tone, making the sword give his full attention towards me. "Between the two of us; you are the one far more reliable in sensing magic. Could you take a look of this place?"

 ** _"Eh, sure but what do you- Oh, I see... Let me try... Nngh"_** The ancient sword became silent and his form started to possess a faint golden glow.

After a minute or two, he turned back to normal. _**"Well shit..."**_ Derf seemed to groan out.

I grimaced a bit, that wasn't a good sign.

"How was it?"

 _ **"Definitely not good, Partner... If this was what you were thinking about; then you were spot-on. The magic in this place is practically nonexistent! I could barely even feel anything!"**_

"By 'Barely'; you mean there is still some?" I inquired with a raised eyebrow.

The sword made a soft chuckle, without humor attached.

 _ **"Heh, I'd say**_ **'So** **me'** _ **is still actually pushing it... But, yeah. I could feel the slightest bits of it, but to get a better reading; we would need to perform that Zen meditation thing of yours.**_ _ ** _ **Also; o**_ ther than the lack of magic, the atmosphere here feels... Foul..."**_

I blinked at the last part.

Now that he mentions it...

I sniffed at the air, before immediately covering my nose with a hand.

"The Hell is this? The air here is so thick with pollution!" It actually felt like I was in the heart of a Goblin Engineering bay... With my superior sense of smell, the smell was almost unbearable! (being from the place where the air was rich with clean air and magic kind of does that) It will need some time but I should get used to the smell after a few days of exposure... Hopefully.

Although how the heck didn't I notice it, until Derflinger personally pointed that out? Was I truly that distracted with our current distress, that I completely ignored my other senses?

I shook my head. Anyhow that explained the issue with the Hearthstone... There just simply is NOT enough of magic particles in the air for the stone to absorb to make it useful. And if it COULD still absorb any of the residue magic; it would take a shitload of time longer than the usual 30 minutes... Maybe a 20 percent charge in two months if lucky...

But still... A world without magic just feels... Weird as hell... If any of the Nobles back home were to witness this; I bet they would be screaming and spouting all kinds of incoherent words of denial by now...

There was a moment of silence between us, which was broken by the sentient sword.

 _ **"So we're basically stuck here."**_ Derf deduced with a sigh. _ **  
**_

I followed with a sigh of my own, as I ruffled the back of my head. "Yeah... For now at least. We can only hope Kirche can re-cast **The World Door** and manages to link it to this world for a second time..." I sighed for what felt like umpteenth time now.

Then all of sudden...

"My, my... Ain't you a curious one..." Soft female's voice with sultry undertone, which came not even a feet away behind us!

 _ **'What the-!?'**  
'What the-!?'_

I was so startled, that I nearly triggered my transformation as my instincts went on overdrive. I've found some means for better control over my shapeshifting aspect along the years so it wouldn't trigger from slightest of things. It was kind of a mandatory skill, when most people either ran away or tried to kill you seeing the Worgen half...

So my pupils turned into slits, and the time seemed to slow as my body acted instantly.

It was practically impossible to effectively draw Derflinger out and use him, while in this narrow alley, and I didn't have the time to reach for my gun fast enough (considering the possible enemy is right behind me). So instead I summoned one of my hidden knives **(9)** , from it's respective Pocket Dimension rune around the wrist(s). The second my palm came into contact with the handle, the Gandalfr runes reacted to the weapon, giving me even further boost of power. I twisted my body around, with near impossible speeds, and attempted to swipe my weapon at whoever snuck up behind me.

Only to slash at... Air?

"Huh? Where'd-"

What happened next gave some serious chills down my spine.

 _"Looking for someone, hun'?"_

I gulped in cold sweat, whoever this was... Who or whatever she was; (yup, it was most _definitely_ a female if those two heavenly soft objects, currently pressing against my back, was anything to go by) she was good, to sneak upon me, without ever noticing and even get close enough to whisper _right_ into my ear while having a **motherfucking** dagger pointed against my jugular!

Well, I am in deep shit now... I can't even transform, since the dagger would most likely end up stabbed right into my throat! I can't even remember the last time _anyone_ had caught me with my pants down like this...

Also... The might-be assassin was literally breathing down my neck in erratic patterns, as if she was... Wait... Is the bitch getting off from this!? The shit man!?

 _ **"Err, Partner? There's a creepy chick panting on your neck..."**_ Derf pointed out in a fake whisper; No shit! Thank you for pointing the obvious Sherlock! _ **  
**_

I then felt the woman behind me tense and seemingly came into complete halt and slowly turned her head to look specifically at Derf.

 _ **"Whatcha looking at? Never seen a talking sword before?"**_

The woman blinked under her hood. "... Did that thing just-"

 _'Now!'_ Using her surprise to my advantage. In a flash; I grabbed the offending limb that held me in a knife point with an iron grip by the wrist, making her yelp and pushed the knife away from my throat. I was just about to throw her over my shoulder and get a upper hand. But before I could finish the maneuver; my surroundings mysteriously blacked out completely for a second. And the next thing I knew... _  
_

"Oof!" I gritted my teeth when, oddly enough, I was the one finding my back fall against the floor. I blinked my eyes to look around; I apparently lost the grip on my weapon, which had slid a good few feet away. I also ended up in yet another unknown location, where the sky and wind was much more clear compared to where I was a minute ago.

Not a second later I felt someone straddling me, with a delicate hand pressing against my chest. I glared up at the person, who pinned me down and was about to reach for my gun. However, I came into complete halt and my breath hitched in my throat, when I finally got the clear sight of her with her... (without the hood)

With the full moon behind her, illuminating her form on top of me... She was mesmerizing and looked just like...

A Goddess...

I felt my cheeks redden and found myself unable to look away from her... I don't get flustered easily... Yet this woman achieved that by the first glance...

I eyed her over, for a better look...

Exotic outfit? Check.

Long raven hair? Check.

Dark tanned skin? Check.

Dynamite body? Check.

Dark Violet (seductive) eyes? Check.

Lovely ass shape? (Judging by the feel over my crotch) Double Cheek! (Pardon the pun)

Oh crap... This chick was totally my type!

I gulped.

Let it be known, each of the aforementioned traits are some of my greatest weaknesses, where I become all Gaa Gaa over a woman... Oh did I ever mention that the color of her eyes, violet, is also my favorite color? Other than black I mean. It may not be the manliest color, however I like both red and blue, and purple is the mixture of two... Whoa I didn't realize I could do poetry!

So the point being; if this woman on top of me turns out to be a hostile... I'm in a shitload of trouble...

Bandits? I fuck em up!

Monsters? I eat them for breakfast!

Nobles (aka Halkeginia Mages)? I just shove their wands where the light doesn't shine and give them a quite literal meaning of having a stick stuck up their collective asses.

Army of Seventy thousand? Come at me brah!

But fight a woman who's practically the epitome of beauty? Aw Hell Naw!

I'm not afraid to hit a woman if they're enough of bitch, but... If possible I would rather hit ON them... If they meet my standards that is... And with my current pack ***Cough!*** Harem! ***Cough!*** It was very easy to say that no average woman would ever meet my standards these days. **  
**

***Gasp***

My musings came short when I heard the gasp and I finally saw the condition the woman on top of me was...

"O-oi...? You ok there?"

Sure she may have had me in a knife-point just a few seconds back, but it was still rather worrying how she was on the point of hyperventilating and face so red it looked as if she was suffering from one immense fever. However the lusty look over her visage raises a question... She's literally giving the impression that she's been dipping in a bath of aphrodisiac!

Or the impression of sex deprived Meya... And THAT is saying something...

"Haa! ***Pant*** Haah! ***Gasp*** I-I can't, ***Pant*** Hold it anymooore~" The exotic woman moaned sensuously, while she started caressing my face with her hands.

Oh Hell, I was forming a boner (This spectacle is getting rather erotic!)...

 _ **"Partneeer! There's a creepy chick riding you!"**_ Again Derf with his ever so helpful commentary... And this time the woman ignored the talking sword completely, focusing on nothing else but me. _ **  
**_

Again; I'm well aware, Derf!

"I-I feel like I'm burning! Ghh! ***Gasp*** A-Ashikabi-sama~! I-I beg of you! H-help me emerge!" The dark skinned woman pleaded with heavy breaths, slowly leaning down towards my face.

 _ **"Stranger Danger!**_ _ ** _ **Partner, quick! Tactical Retreat!**_ " **_Derf warned comically. _ **  
**_

"A-Ashiwha-Mmmph!?" She then captured my lips in a desperate and heated kiss... And by the sound of the mystery woman's melodic moans; she was having the time of her life.

I blinked when some of my spiritual energy was being drawn out of my body and get transferred into the woman through the kiss.

I deadpanned.

Why does this setting feel awfully familiar? Ten minutes in new world and already kissing an exotic woman... Talk about one heck of case of Deja-Vu.

My thoughts came short, when I felt the certain slippery appendage prodding against my lips, practically begging for the permission to enter my oral cavity.

I twitched.

Should I reciprocate the affection?

I mean I DO have a wife... Harem of wives really, who are all deeply devoted to me so shouldn't I just play the part of a husband who-

 ***Moan~~***

AH FUCK IT, YOLO!

I closed my eyes and let my instincts take over.

I first wrapped my arms around her form, hands trailing against her bare skin along the waist and her spine (Gods... Her skin was so smooth), which made her shiver slightly. Then I welcomed her wet tongue inside and immediately trapped it between my lips, before I suckled on it gently. My ministrations were rewarded with loud raspy moan from her supple lips. Soon enough her body started to relax as we exchanged saliva, pressing herself further against me, while her hands moved over my temples. Her way of kissing started to turn much more serene in contrast to her earlier desperate attempts to bruise my lips.

 _ **"Oh brother... Another one..."**_ I could practically feel Derflinger facepalming internally right now.

As we made out I slowly opened my eyes, but then I noticed an odd phenomenon occuring behind the unknown female. Something came out from her back and it looked like a pair of ethereal shadow wisps in the shape of-

Wings?

As I thought about that; The woman broke the kiss, which in turn made the 'wings' disappear as well. She then put her hands over my shoulders and leaned back slightly, to meet my gaze properly. I noticed her previous worryingly feverish look had now completely subsided, leaving behind a pretty, healthy blush.

She gave me soft smile.

"Sekirei 57, Yahan. Yours, Forever and Ever..." The woman now known as Yahan said in a cool, but endearing tone; her eyes showing nothing but unconditional love towards me...

I blinked.

The fuck is Sekirei?  
 _ **"The fuck is Sekirei?"**_

Derf was the one who voiced the question audibly...

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N - Aaaand that pretty much covers Saito's side of the prologue... Which was SUPPOSED to be much shorter like Yahan's, but I always seemed to stretch it out as I write it. Whenever I write; I go with the flow so most parts of the story is usually not planned ahead, but right in the spot.**

 **I wonder who can guess, what has possibly happened between Cattleya and Saito in the past! :3  
But then again it might be rather obvious if you think it logically enough.**

 **Also should Saito shave his goatee beard?**

* * *

 **(1) Translation: "I'm Home!"**

 **(2) See my profile for the picture of Derflinger's Transmogged form. Only imagine it with golden runes, golden handguard and the vicious skull near the guard is replaced by** ** **Derf's new 'mouthpiece', which now looks like a deathwing's metal maw**.  
**

 **(3) Look up Medaka's maid outfit. There's also a link of it in my profile  
**

 ** **(4) Japanese Hot spring.  
****

 ** **(5) Translation:** "Oh Shit!/Damn it!/Oops!"  
**

 ** **(6) Imagine of a variant for Cinder's dress from RWBY.  
****

 ** **(7) Translation:** "Shut up!" **

**(8) Shortage for 'Pocket Dimension'  
**

 **(9) For the knife's appearance it's the serrated edged blade with runes, that the Worgen holds in the WOTA's header image. It's basically a shortsword for humans and a large knife for a Worgen.**

* * *

 **Saito's Sekirei flock status:**

#57 Yahan  
#? (Unknown)  
#? (Unknown)  
#? (Unknown)  
#? (Unknown OC)  
#? (Unknown OC)  
And more...

* * *

 **Yup, as you can see; there will be some OC Sekireis in the mix for Saito's growing harem, however they will be the heroines from other animes, but only converted to fit their role as a Sekirei character.**

 **I more or less already have a bunch of candidates ready, (Most of them are from the Majikoi series :3) but suggestions are always welcome if you wish to see an OC from the anime of your choosing. There are rules for this however.  
**

 **If you decide to vote for the anime girl you wish to see:**

 **\- The OC Sekirei has to be from an anime, where the girls do most of the fighting. (Such as: Majikoi, Kantai Collection, Senran Kagura, Infinite Stratos, Koihime Musou Etc. (OC from Fate/Stay series is also allowed))  
\- Her skill-set must be somewhat similar/linked to their original counterpart. (Unless they are gun-based like in KanColle)  
\- Come up with her Sekirei power/Specialization. (Element control & weapon specialist etc.)**

 **If the suggestions are good enough I consider adding them, if not I go with the original plan.**

 **On the sidenote: if you wish to vote for any canon Sekirei, FYI I want to try and not to touch on Minato's flock too much. Since they are pretty much the mainstream in every Sekirei story out there. (Kazehana may be the only exception I'm more than willing to make...)**

* * *

 **OMAKE TIME**

 **Wrong Door...  
(Deleted Scene) **

**(I seem to have a bad habit to start babbling about unnecessary shit in fics, even when I want to try and keep things brief...)  
(Simply put, I wasn't satisfied about this scene so I put it in the Omake section.)**

The spectacled woman then shrugged before clapping her to gain our attention again. "Now then, lets start with the experiment, shall we? Saito-kun, be dear and step aside a bit. By the door is fine."

I nodded and moved to the said spot and leaned on it, before crossing my arms. Seeing that Matilda nodded in approval. "Everything seems to be in order, so without further ado; Kirche, your cue."

The said redhead nodded, took her place right at the edge of the Pentagon and closed her eyes for better concentration. She pointed her wand forward, aimed it in the center of the circle and begun the chant of the specific Void spell. As the magical energy was gathering in the room, the magic circle crafted on the floor started to light up.

She snapped her eyes open and released the spell.

 **"The World Door!"** And on cue there was a spark of lightning, before a rift appeared right above the magic circle's center, which slowly grew and morphed into a oval shaped portal. And like the counterpart portals used in Azeroth, this one as well gave a small vision of the other side. Which was an image of a majestic looking city with floating platforms... Wait, wasn't that-?

"I did it!" Kirche squealed.

"Uhm, nope. I'm pretty sure that's Dalaran..." Kirche seemed to slump over, for the apparent failure.

Matilda rose an eyebrow. "The city of-" She made an air quote. ""Pissy Archmagi" I think you called them?"

I nodded in confirmation. "Yup that one. They tend to get really butthurt whenever someone tries to teleport there uninvited. So honey, I suggest you to link the portal somewhere else before they notice something's up. Those guys can sense magical disturbances fairly quickly..." I warned the redhead.

Kirche seemed to panic comically. "Uhh, how do I change it!?"

 _ **"Can't you just, you know... Change the channel with a remote or something?"**_ Derf quipped. _ **  
**_

What the hell is he babbling about?

The rest of us turned towards the sword with odd looks, and voiced our confusion at the same time. "Huh?"

 ** _"Uuhh, sorry. But that seemed the most appropriate thing to say in this situation... Hm? Err, is it just me or is that cranky looking geezer, on other side the portal, staring at us?"_**

We shifted our eyes back towards the portal, and true to the sentient sword's words; there indeed was a cranky looking mage with glowing violet eyes staring back at us through the portal...

Oh shit...

"Any time Miss!" I urged my mate on.

"Gau!"

"I'm trying!" Kirche cried comically as she tried to channel her magic into the portal.

 _ **"I think there's more of them now..."**_ Derf pointed out. Well thank you partner, no pressure at all!

"Just dispel it!" Matilda cut in.

"Oh right, **Dispel!** " Kirche then cast the certain Void spell at the portal, which in turn dispersed the World Door immediately...

Matilda sweatdropped. "Not exactly what I've meant, but I guess that works too..."

Kirche sighed in relief. "Whew... Okay, next time for sure!"

I grimaced. "Just don't knock the front door of the Legion, ok..."

Onyx and Derflinger snickered, while Kirche pouted. "Darliiiing~~" She whined.

.

.


	3. Prologue, Fated Shadows: Final

**A/N - Yeeeh, not gonna bother with other excuses for my horrendously long absence, except the ones I have put in the ANs of Chapter 10 of WOTA.  
**

 **But please enjoy while you can for my momentary return as I finally managed to publish something. :3**

 **Next update should be for Worgen Of The Ardent. (No ETA's though... I suck with such promises...)**

 **Also special thanks to my new friend,** ** **RoboMaster** whose given me some motivation to write again, when we've shared notes and ideas together! :)**

* * *

 **Enjoy the chapter and please Follow, Favourite and leave a Review or I'll sic a Worgen on yeh! ;)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Warcraft, Zero No Tsukaima nor Sekirei, they all belong to their respective owners.  
If I did;  
1) Dragonkin would be playable!  
2) Saito would NOT be Louise's bitch!  
3) Minato would have some spine!**

 **I only own the OC Worgen Saito (to some degree).**

* * *

Speech: "Hello"

 _Thoughts: 'Hello'_

 **Worgen Speech and loooooud noices!: "Hello!"**

 ** _Derflinger Speech: "Hello!"_**

 **Abilities/Norito: "Hello!"**

* * *

 **Worgen Ashikabi**

 **Prologue, Fated Shadows**

 **Final**

 _-Shinto Teito aka New Tokyo, Midnight-_

 _-Ginza district-_

 _Yahan POV_

I surfaced out from the shadows, through the floor. However once I was fully emerged from the shadow...

 **THU-DUM!**

"Guh!" I immediately fell down to my knees with a harsh gasp. One of my hands fell on the concrete floor to prevent myself from falling down flat on my face, while the other was instinctively reached towards my chest, grasping it out of sheer agony I was feeling right now. The bright side however; my Ashikabi is close... REALLY close.

Gathering my willpower, I endured the pain with gritted teeth and rose back to my feet, albeit shakily. I took a quick look of my surroundings, which was another open rooftop with about a dozen air conditioner units installed across the roof.

Anyhow at this point the Reaction was so strong, that I could feel my Sekirei core literally _pulling_ me (as if through some unseen chain) towards my destined one.

I slowly staggered over to the ledge and glanced down...

My eyes scanned through the dark alley below me, for only a moment before my eyes locked at the lone figure standing there...

 **THU-DUM!**

 _Mine._

Finally... I found my Ashikabi...

 **THU-DUM!** **THU-DUM!**

 _Mine._ _Mine._

My breathing went erratic instantly and my heart was practically throbbing through my throat!

 **THU-DUM!** **THU-DUM! THU-DUM!**

 _Mine. Mine. Mine._

My eyes started to become glassy and my face was burning. My hands were placed on the ledge of the roof as I was subconsciously leaning on to it to keep balance, my legs becoming like jelly.

 _Mine. Mine. Mi- ***Smack!***  
_

I slapped my cheeks to gather my wits, then closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

Once I felt sane enough, I nodded to myself and looked down again.

I couldn't get a proper look of any of my Ashikabi's features from my current position, due to him/her being in a rather dark spot down there (and me being atop of a 20 story building). Power over shadows doesn't necessarily equal night vision, ironically enough. But what I _can_ do however, is to pinpoint anyone's location and even spy on them via shadows. Former is like radar settled in my mind's eye, which operates on a subconscious level and passively detects people around me. The latter on the other hand requires further concentration by covering one of my eyes so I can connect the vision (of the covered eye) into the shadow realm and use the shadow radar as a beacon to get an eyesight at the desired location.

It was the perfect recon tool once you get through all the awkward moments, where my power seemingly wants to screw with me and connects my vision directly into a scene, practically getting a front-row seat, of young couples going wildly at it (I found some voyeuristic entertainment from those) or the occasional Otaku jerking off... Latter which made my eyes burn each time...

Why didn't the damn thing come with a Safe-Search filter!? I swear, sometimes it felt worse than those web video chat channels, where you literally go through hundreds of people flashing their dicks on the screen! Don't ask how I know that. But what I will say is that boredom and curiosity can lead to a lethal outcome...

Baaack to track however, before my mind wonders off again. I needed to get closer. So I sank back into the shadows, then a second later I re-emerged from the wall, a couple of feet behind my target with the lower half of my body remaining inside the lingering shadow behind me.

And finally I got a good look at _him._

Oh yes, he was most definitely a male (Kudos to that, my preferences in sexuality considered), if his broad back and the delicious set of muscles seen in his physique was anything run by. Unfortunately with his back facing my way, I couldn't see his face, which made me pout slightly.

Currently he was crouched down, inspecting an oddly shaped white stone for some reason. But then I noted something rather peculiar yet... Interesting about him.

Namely the choice of his outfit and... I rose an eyebrow. Was that a freaking greatsword? **(1)**

The man was basically dressed like some fantasy game's RPG character.

Cosplayer perhaps?

With such getup he could easily be passed off as a fellow Sekirei, but with how my loins are now giving a whole new meaning to the term firecrotch by the mere sight of him; I immediately brushed off such notion. Oddly enough, Sekirei can never react to their own species... I'm unsure whether the MBI's _adjustments_ were the cause for it or if the Sekirei were simply _meant_ to crossbreed with other species in the first place. Granted; as long as their anatomy is compatible to that of Sekirei's own.

I swallowed some of my saliva and put a hand over my chest in vain attempt to calm my breathing. Being this close and forcefully refraining myself from straight up winging myself on him was pure agony! However I **have** to test him before I do anything rash. For all I know, despite his size, he could be an incompetent fool, who's unable carry his own ass around and freezes up when push comes to shove...

I've literally seen and met my fair share of wannabe thugs, soiling themselves the second **they** end up in the knife-point instead of the one they once thought as an easy prey. I would like nothing more than simply bust their nuts and leave them wail in agony (Or outright castrate those with rapey enough tendencies...). But unfortunately it would bring me more trouble than it's worth on the long run. Stupid rules. On the bright side however; rules only mentioned that Sekirei may never _directly_ cause _physical_ harm to a human.

So as far as I know, causing _psychological_ trauma was still a fair game. Or have an _accident_ happen... **(wink)**

But the point being; the last thing I'd ever want to deal with is a useless Ashikabi! No matter how much I'm reacting to him! While I'm well aware that human and Sekirei can never truly stand on equal ground between each other, the power gap being simply way too vast (sadly enough).

But so long as my Ashikabi is at least competent enough to look after himself, so he wouldn't require the constant supervision in every place, corner and every second. Simply put; to not end up as a disability. Once that quota is filled then I'm more than willing to become his...

Although there was something that threw me slightly off... With my connection to the shadow realm, I could feel how this human had an incredibly high affinity with shadows. Which was weird, 'cause I've _never_ heard nor felt a human having an affinity over anything! Well that sounded unnecessarily rude, but not inaccurate... From what I've learned; humans usually goes into a denial of highest degrees, whenever something denies logic or physics of human standards. As an alternative; some nutcase may just decide to form a religion slash union around the subject considered supernatural or... Magical.

So seeing a human who had a natural affinity towards the realm I basically rule over was incredibly shocking, but not in a unpleasant way. It is also worth mentioning that he had this mysterious aura of a great warrior, which basically screamed Alpha male... Which I admit was quite arousing...

This would probably also explain, why my Reaction towards him is so damn intense.

"My, my... Ain't you a curious one..." I couldn't help but wonder absentmindedly. My fated Ashikabi was truly an interesting specimen.

But then I saw the human tense up in alert...

I said that out loud didn't I?

There wasn't any time to rebuke myself from the slip-up, when I felt a sudden spike of killing intent. My breath hitched and eyes went wide, as all of my danger senses went off the roof!

So I instantly withdrew myself back into the shadow realm and boy was I glad I did... Why? I was currently crosseyed and eyeing some oddly designed blade (which I noted, looked like an odd hybrid between a short-sword and a combat knife) with slightly serrated edge, that flashed before me... Right where my neck resided not even a second ago...

If I had remained where I was for even a quarter of a second longer... T-that thing would've outright beheaded me...

Also with a closer look... As a fellow weapon handler; I could tell that that was NOT a fake sword nor a cheap replica of one... This guy was actually carrying legit slash illegal weapons around! This would explain why he was basically sneaking in these dark corners. With the Japan's extremely strict weapon laws nowadays; if a smurf (aka cops) were to see him carrying that big ass sword (assuming it's real as well) on his back... They would stop at nothing to throw his (notably fine) ass in the jail...

Oh yeah! One important fact just came to me...

Dear holy Jesus riding a shitty Prius! I almost fucking died! By my own Ashikabi's hands no less!?

Part of me felt an odd sense of pride that the person I was Reacting to was even potentially capable of such feat (namely bring lethal harm to a Sekirei), while the rest of my emotions ranged between incredulous and mortified. Incredulous to the fact that a _human_ (which I'm actually starting to doubt a bit here) could even move that fast and mortified that I was nearly killed by the one, who was meant to make my existence whole...

Talk about tragic romance...

One question remains though. Like; where the hell did he pull that sword from? While not that large, the blade still definitely wasn't the type that could be used as an hidden blade.

I can think about that later, but I can now at least cross my main concern off the list...

He most certainly was not a weakling, nor even a normal person to that matter.

And apparently my mind had been running on a overdrive, since only a few seconds had seemingly passed by during my whole inner debate, as I could still see him gawking at the same spot, where I vanished from. I tried to take quick a look of his facial features, but _this_ time however; it was his lone shoulder pad over his right arm obstructing the view! I honestly wanted to pull my hair out of frustration, I just wanted to see his face damn it!

I sighed.

Oh well, not that it matters much. Once Winged I definitely get to see a plenty of him!

But first... A bit of a payback is in order...

My Ashikabi or not; a man does not simply pull a sword on a lady!

...

That came out vaguely dirtier than I thought it would...

Aaanyhow, back to business. With my mind set up; I made sure my hood was on and shifted behind him, where I slowly begun to re-emerge out from his own shadow. The dagger in my hand eerily glistening in the darkness. From onlooker's view, I think it would look similar to those cliche scenes in a horror films where some creepy ghost chick suddenly rises out from a random puddle in the background...

"Huh? Where'd-" Before he could finish his sentence, I stepped in and pressed a knife over his jugular (but careful not to truly harm him). Feeling playful (AND horny), I deliberately pressed my girls over his broad back and slowly leaned forward, discreetly taking a whiff of his manly scent (nearly turning my mind into a hazy mess) and huskily whispered into his ear.

 _"Looking for someone, hun'?"_

I felt a satisfied smirk forming in my features when I felt his body shiver for a moment. Either from excitement or distress, I wasn't sure. However that satisfaction was greatly overruled by the immeasurable frustration I'm feeling from the nonexistent gap between us!

Frankly, being this close to him was pure torture! Other than the intense fever; Imagine yourself being _constantly_ on the brink of having the BEST orgasm of your life, but simply unable to get that blissful release... My rational thought was about to be completely overridden by the sheer instinct to get my Wings. I've pretty much reached the point I would happily just spread my legs if it means getting Winged by him!

Which... Didn't sound too bad actually... He did have delicious body structure with firm muscles and not in the overly bulky way either. I wonder what kind of package he holds downstairs...

 **THU-DUM!**

Oh God! That thought just made things even worse!

My heart-rate seemed to escalate hundredfold! Areh? Why is everything spinning? Am I hyperventilating? Can't say... I can't quite feel my everything...

Except the need to jump his bones!

 **THU-DUM!**

I-I mean do the tango!

 **THU-DUM!** **THU-DUM!**

Play Ping Pong with his Ding Dong!?

 **THU-DUM!** **THU-DUM!** **THU-DUM!**

Pound My Tuna!?

 **THU-DUM!** **THU-DUM!** **THU-DUM!** **THU-DUM!** **THU-DUM!** **THU-DUM!  
**

Ah...

I think something broke...

My body was practically running on an auto-pilot, as I unconsciously leaned further into him and was about to reach out with my free hand to turn his head my way. That way I could just kiss him (silly) from my position over his shoulder and get rid of this suffering.

With this I can finally see his face-

 _ **"Err, Partner? There's a creepy chick panting on your neck..."**_

Grrr! Be quiet stupid sword! I'm in the middle of some...thing...?

I froze. My mind out of the gutter in an instant.

...

...

Wut?

After a few more seconds, I mechanically turned my head towards the object where the sound originated from.

Then stared at the flashily designed sword's guard, which was currently slightly pushed out of it's sheath.

And kept staring.

Then I saw a part of the guard, which was shaped to look like a dragonic maw, move... Giving off a slight metal scraping sound with each... syllable...

 _ **"Whatcha looking at? Never seen a talking sword before?"**_

No quite frankly I haven't.

...

Eh...?

...

Eeeeh!?

I blinked in utter shock, before audibly voicing my confusion.

"... Did that thing just-" OH SH-!?

It seems the man decided to use my startled state to his advantage. In a flash, he first took a firm hold of my weapon holding arm by the wrist, which made me let out an involuntary yelp. He then pulled at the said limb with unexpected force, away from his throat and angled his body so he would effortlessly throw me over his shoulder, by using his larger bulk and my lighter frame against me.

However before he could finish the Judo throw, while mid-air, I quickly tapped into my powers and controlled the shadow below the Ashikabi's feet. Basically creating a makeshift pitfall, making us both fall right through it.

The next moment, we reappeared at random location atop of yet another building's rooftop. Once we hit the concrete floor; we rolled on the ground for a moment, before we ended up in a position with me on top of my (soon to be) Ashikabi, straddling his waist and then... Our eyes met...

 **THU-DUM!**

In that fated moment; everything else in the world greyed out for me... Nothing else mattered than my Ashikabi's captivating sapphire blues that seemed to glow under the glistening light of the moon above us...

 **THU-DUM!** **THU-DUM!**

It was at this point everything became kind of hazy to me, till the point I finally emerged...

.

* * *

 _-Present-_

 _Normal POV_

"And that's pretty much it... I can't quite recall the rest, however." Yahan finished her side of the story.

Saito blinked, before deadpanning. "Yeaaa, that's fine, dandy and all that crap, but that _didn't_ answer the question..."

Yahan blinked. "Which was?" She asked with a slight tilt of her head.

 ***Cli** **ck*** The sword's handle popped up. _ **"The. Fuck's. A. Sekirei?"**_ Derf repeated, word by word calmly... But crudely like usual...

Yahan's neck snapped to look over Saito's shoulder and once more started to gape at the ancient magical sword.

"I-I somehow almost forgot about that... That thing actually talked..." The shadow Sekirei murmured in awe and shock.

At the time she could've sworn it was only her Reaction that made her fall into delusional state. But now...

 _'Well I'll be damned... Or is it a trick? Like a hidden radio or something?'_ Were her inner thoughts. She lived in the age of science and technology after all. And not that of _Dungeons And Dragons_ with sentient swords...

 ** _"OI! Who are you calling a 'Thing'!? Don't you know it's rude to call sentient beings an IT or a Thing!? I'll bite yer ass off girl!"_**

"Riiiight..." The sekirei drawled unsurely.

Saito blinked, before he cocked an eyebrow with a pensive look. _'Where have I heard that specific line before...'_

 ** _"Listen carefully little girl; I'm the great Derflinger-Sama! I've been wielded since the age of Gods! My power among swords is unmatched! I've faced entire armies and stood victorious! I_ _AM-"_** ***Click!***

Thankfully the big-headed(or is it pummeled?) sword was evidently shut up by it's own wielder, who discreetly reached a hand over his shoulder and placed the palm on Derflinger's pummel and simply pushed the sword fully back into the sheath. or it would've just continued bragging on for God knows how long...

Yahan deadpanned at the sword with a sweatdrop. _'Trick or not... That one has a character for sure...'_ Then she turned to face her Ashikabi and responded in the most sarcastic tone. "Such a _humble_ thing you got there, hun..."

 ***Click* _"I told you! It's rude to-!?"_** ***Click!*** Derf started, but was promptly shoved back into the sheath, earning a larger sweatdrop from the black clad woman.

The ex-mercenary's eyebrow was twitching with annoyance and had the tendency to blush a bit from embarrassment. "W-we're still working on that..." He grunted out, facepalming.

Yahan was about to say something, but then all of sudden the trio (Yes Derf is included) heard a collaboration of sounds coming from the distance, which the shadow Sekirei knew all too well.

"Well shit, we got company..." She grumbled with distaste.

It seems that her Winging got recorded back in the MBI tower... Sure, while Yahan cannot be constantly tracked due to the lack of the chip, however the nanomachines in Sekirei's Tama would still warn the MBI whenever a Sekirei gets their Wings, or what the certain perv-glasses Sekirei would say; lose their Winging virginity.

Whenever the Winging takes it's place; an exchange of saliva is required, in which the Nanomachines gathers the genetic information of the Ashikabi's DNA and then sends the data back to MBI's servers immediately after. And this is where the MBI's computers will process through the newly received genetic code and once they've gotten the identity; The newly registered Ashikabi will then be signed into the S-Plan and later contacted by the self-proclaimed Game-Master himself and inform the new _player_ of the situation personally.

Fortunately for Yahan; it was a one-time thing and once the Winging is done that specific feature within the nanomachines will cease to function. That's what the separate tracking chips were made for in the first place.

This was made so the MBI could avoid getting constant spams in their end, whenever a kiss was initiated. They have taken it into account that with over hundred Sekirei being released into the city, there likely will be a **plenty** of intimacy (and love in the air) going on between Ashikabi and their Sekirei. Especially if the Ashikabi happens to be a horny teenager (or equally horny Sekirei)... Which are likely going to be the majority in this game...

While Yahan was silently ranting a storm at the unwelcome surprise party. Saito had to hold back a wince when the incredibly high pitched and annoying sounds of the sirens hit his ears, but then the Worgen perked up when another but more familiar thrumming sound reached his eardrums.

He looked over to the distance and narrowed his eyes when he saw multiple black-painted crafts in the air, heading towards them.

 _'Is that a_ _ _Gyrocopter_? This world got those as well? No wait, the thing looks way more advanced than the ___flying crafts of my world._ '_

His musings were broken when he felt Yahan taking a hold of one of his hands, earning his full attention back to the dark skinned beauty.

"I explain later, but we need to go, now!" She said in a urging tone.

Before Saito could even utter a response, the pair vanished by quickly sinking down into the shadow on the floor the two were standing on.

.

.

 **Cue Official Opening Theme.**

 **[Naruto Shippuden - Blue Bird]  
**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N - And that's a wrap folks!  
**

 **And there you have witnessed what may occur inside Sekirei's head during the Reaction. The reaction varies with each Sekirei and in this case; Yahan who's mostly calm and calculated, was having a mental roller coaster run through her head randomly.**

 **Coming up next:**

 **Chapter 4: Halkeginia Interlude**

 **Chapter 5: MBI Interlude**

* * *

 **(1) Saito's gun holster was directly behind Derflinger's sheath so Yahan couldn't spot the gun right away.**

* * *

 **Saito's Sekirei flock status:**

#57 Yahan  
#? (Unknown)  
#? (Unknown)  
#? (Unknown)  
#? (Unknown)  
#? (Unknown)  
And more...


	4. Interlude, Halkeginia

**Enjoy the chapter and please Follow, Favourite and leave a Review or I'll sic a Worgen on yeh! ;)**

 **No seriously; Reviews are the only thing that keeps an Author motivated!  
** ** **All flames will duly be ignored (like all immature shits(Trolls) of the community should be), but** constructive criticism is highly welcomed if it means I could potentially improve the quality of my story.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Warcraft, Zero No Tsukaima nor Sekirei, they all belong to their respective owners.  
If I did;  
1) Dragonkin would be playable!  
2) Saito would NOT be Louise's bitch!  
3) Minato would have some spine!**

 **I only own the OC Worgen Saito (to some degree).**

* * *

Speech: "Hello"

 _Thoughts: 'Hello'_

 **Worgen Speech and loooooud noices!: "Hello!"**

 ** _Derflinger Speech: "Hello!"_**

 **Abilities/Norito: "Hello!"**

* * *

 **Worgen Ashikabi**

 **=Interlude=  
Halkeginia  
**

 _-Meanwhile in Halkeginia, Hiraga Manor_ -

 _-Right after Saito got launched away via I.D.S.E (Illococoo Door Slam Express)...-_

"Me and Nee-Sama came to plaaaay~~!" The certain eccentric and lovable dragoness, Sylphid or aka Illococoo barged in, never realizing she literally just door-bashed her mate through a unstable portal... She was currently in her human form, barefooted, but at least wore a plain, strapped, mid-tight length white summer dress (which gave a healthy view of her cleavage) instead of crashing in naked like she used to do a _lot_ in the past... Well she still does it time to time, but the said habit had been reined in for the most part.

Ever since Illococoo had taken a special liking spending time in her human form; her shapeshifts between forms became far more frequent (not to mention bolder). The childish drake **(1)** unfortunately still couldn't do the transformation wearing clothes without ripping the fabric apart just yet, however. So the others had devised a norm for the drake Familiar to always carry at least a simple summer dress around wherever she went. And when in a drake form; she either ties the dress around her bicep like an arm-band or like a ribbon over the middle-horn of her head. (For more clothing she would have to basically carry a basket or something)

It was either that or getting an earful from the sterner girls ( ***cough!*** Matilda ***cough!*** ) of the house due to the lack of modesty... Although being a dragon, she understandably still has many issues with the concept of human modesty, so it's basically still a work in progress.

Although while this covers the majority of Illococoo's modesty issues... It still leaves the state of her unmentionables unchecked...

In other words, she's basically going commando under the dress every time...

While Illococoo does have her formal wear, namely the one set with blue dress under a brown corset vest, which she uses on many occasions (Especially when in public). But carrying more complicated set of clothes, tend to get really irritating very fast when she basically has to scramble in and _out_ of her clothes every time she wishes to shapeshift... She still sees nightmares from the heated scolding she got from Kirche that one time when Illococoo accidentally ripped one of the redhead's more expensive dresses, she was borrowing, into oblivion, when the girl absentmindedly transformed back into drake with the said dress still on...

So all in all, the summer dress' simple design is just **way** easier to manage. Enough said.

On a completely off-handed note; it did help her decision in terms of clothing choice (to the ire of some girls in the house), when her precious mate himself had tipped the drake girl, how wearing the simple dress would make her easily _accessible_ for him... A fact that the Azure drake took deeply to heart ever since that one particular hot summer day, where the Worgen proceeded to simply bend her over and have his way with her against a three under the sunlight... Something that the rather naive drake had no qualms against... At some point it seems she had formed a particular kink of doing the nasty outdoors.

Also a fun fact; Illococoo actually has _the_ highest sex drive amongst all Saito's girls... Surpassing even that of Kirche's own...

Boons of being a dragonkin if one were to make a guess...

But that's enough about Illococoo's wild sex life. Lets get back to the more important matters at hand...

Like how Illococoo had just bashed Saito to another dimension...

"Areh? Why are you staring me like that?" The dragoness voiced out her clear confusion when Kirche and Matilda glared at her with dry looks, while Onyx was facepalming- (taloning?) his muzzle. "Uhm, did Illococoo do something?" She asked nervously, fidgeting under their withering stares. While Illococoo doesn't speak much in third person anymore nowadays, but she does however fall back to the said habit whenever she's nervous enough...

Kirche, despite the situation, couldn't help but aim a sarcastic jab at the bluenette. "Oh! _Nothing_ severe. But you may have just killed my-, pardon, OUR hubby, that's all." Which Kirche knew was false. Through the bond of the Familiar contract, the redhead will always know the state of her beloved's wellbeing no matter the distance.

And currently from what she could tell; Saito was physically perfectly fine, while his mindset was ranging between awe, curiosity and confusion. There was also slight panic there, but it was quite understandable, considering the circumstances...

As for the very culprit to this rather inconvenient situation at hand; Illococoo first seemed to do her best impression of an owl, before she exploded. "Eeeeh!?" The girl screeched out in panic.

Matilda came next. "I wouldn't say that." She assured, causing the dragoness to look towards the stern spectacled woman with some hope, with the former giving her best puppy eyes towards the latter. Although the dragon girl should know by now; Matilda was practically immune for such feats... "In fact, it could be far worse. Saito-kun was sent away in the middle of a unknown, potentially in hostile territory, with nothing but his clothes, Dimensional bag and... Derf." Mentioning the sword; Her face turned sour only for a moment. The two had never quite been in the same page with each other. "So he's basically stranded with all odds against him..." Matilda said in a grave tone.

The airhead of a drake gave a nervous and slightly confused tilt of her head... "Uhm... Illococoo takes that's... bad?"

Matilda let out a frustrated sigh, before she worded the situation in the manner the childish drake would understand the gravity of the situation better. "Bad enough you are getting twenty spankings from **each** girl, who didn't get to have their private Saito-time after him being away on a mission for two weeks." She said in an ominous tone.

The threat itself was enough for Illococoo to flinch and make her instinctively clench her butt cheeks as she pressed her hands against the buttocks for extra protective measure. "T-twenty... E-each?" She whimpered, her lip trembling. She wasn't good at math, (without sugarcoating it; she outright sucks at it). But considering how many females the Worgen had claimed around his pack (read: harem), she does know that she's in for a LOTS of spanking...

 ***Illo-chan's whimpers intensifies***

She didn't like spanking... Like at ALL!

And it didn't help that due to her naturally tough skin, the others gets to enchant their palms with magic for maximum benefit! And it's actually worse with the maids, since due to their lack of magical talent, they get to use... _The Paddle!_ **(2)**

 ***Illo-chan's soul cries***

Her poor butt is going to feel the burn for months!

"That's right." Matilda confirmed with a curt nod, as she brought a finger and coolly pushed her glasses up by the rim. "That and you are finally going on a diet young lady." This time the Azure drake made a loud dramatic gasp. One thing you need to know about this specific drake; is that she (like Onyx) is like a bottomless pit when it comes to food and tends to throw one heck of tantrum whenever she's hungry...

"B-but, but Illococoo is not... fat?" She said unsurely, making her response sound like a question instead. Her face twisted into a pensive pout as she tentatively probed her flat abdomen with her fingers. Spankings she _could_ understand, but why diet all of sudden?

The stern woman merely rolled her eyes. "Well the scale says otherwise, missy. Don't give me that look, Illo-chan. Charlotte and I have been keeping tabs on your weight for a while now and you've been gaining a quite bit of it recently. Apparently all the accumulated fat seems to gather around your breasts and butt so far. However, now that you are leaving your juvenile stage, your metabolic rate begins to slow down. A dragon-kin or not, you are bound to gain weight more easily from now on if you don't exercise properly." She finished her piece.

The diet wasn't really meant as punishment, it's more of a necessity. But Illococoo just gave Matilda a perfect excuse to force the gluttonous drake into a diet in the form of punishment.

"But Illococoo does exercise!" The girl tried to argue, but her answer was the greenette merely raising a dubious eyebrow. Seeing her unbelieving expression. "Does so!" She recited with a pout as she waved her arms around in a fit of childish frustration.

Matilda then crossed her arms, but kept the firm stare locked at the drake. "That may be." She gave small nod. "BUT the problem now however lies on how the very person who _personally helps_ with your sole form of... _Exercise_ every time; Had just gotten himself slammed to a dimension beyond." The secretary put a sarcastic emphasis on the exercise part, knowing exactly just what kind of exercise this drake prefers doing way more over something like a simple jog or pushups... Although if Matilda were to be honest; she's not that different in that regard. It is very pleasurable and surprisingly efficient way to burn any excess calories. But even so, Matilda doesn't neglect other forms of exercises.

She didn't get her refined hourglass figure from just sitting on her ass in the office after all.

Illococoo's pout became even further prominent, but she had the decency to look remorseful from being reminded that she was the reason for this whole fiasco...

The former thief also had a solid argument. Past few years, with Halkeginia now in the age of peace, Illococoo had been living a rather lax life... Basically all she's been doing was lazing around sleeping, eating (a lot), playing and most of all mating... Lots and lots of mating with her Worgen mate... Other than that she hadn't really been keeping herself in shape...

Seeing her pensive pout, the greenette tried a bit different apporach. "Think of it this way." She started getting the drake's attention again. "Do you want to potentially become fat and lay around all day every day. Or would you prefer to always look your best before hubby and get all the sex, pardon, mating you want?" She finished, but corrected herself at the end since Illococoo herself uses the term mating instead of sex or love making.

Which seems to have done the trick, considering how the girl's head was bobbing up and down so fast it actually became blur...

Well what can you say... The dragon girl really loves sex...

Matilda sighed. "And for final punishment-"

"There's more!?" The bluenette screeched incredulously with wide eyes. The drake girl already has two most hellish forms of punishments to carry through!

"Yes." Matilda coldly stated, making the younger girl flinch rather harshly. The spectacled woman, again with a push of her glasses, she continued before she got interrupted. "Once things are back to normal, when or IF we get Saito-kun back safe and sound..." She then gave the girl a malevolent pause as she stepped forward and leaned down, close enough so their noses were almost touching. The poor girl was now incredibly nervous as she loudly swallowed her saliva.

"Once we get him back home... No hanky panky with hubby for you Miss, for three whole months!"

One could swear there was also a dramatic lightning effect behind the green haired woman...

...

Suddenly the blue haired girl was practically grovelling on Matilda's feet in comic despair... "Uwaaahh! Anything but thaaaaat~~! Pweaaaase Matilda-nee~~! Illococoo will endure the spankings! Illococoo will even happily do the diet! But! B-but Illococoo's greedy pussy won't last even a month without Saito-kyun's beastly cock!"

Seriously what happened to all sex she could get!? Wasn't this the complete opposite!?

Matilda's eye twitched. _'This girl seriously has a problem...'_ But as her brain processed through the bluenette's crude choice of words; Matilda groaned loudly in exasperation. "For a love of... Illo-chan we've been through this for a like hundredth time now; don't use such vocabulary outside the bedroom!" She said with major exasperation.

Illococoo looked up at her with her teary puppy eyes. "B-but Saito-kyun likes it, though..." She pointed out, earning begrudging nod from the secretary.

"Of that I have no doubt." She sighed in slight defeat, before she turned her stern gaze back at the weeping drake. "But still! Such manners are unsightly, not to mention shameless!" She reprimanded.

Kirche, who had been silent so far, couldn't help snorting in the background. "Says the Miss. Lewd Secretary Play."

Hearing the redhead's off-handed comment; Matilda instantly went frigid like a stone, while her face lit up like a christmas tree. The said secretary stood still for a couple of seconds, before her neck practically snapped around to face the fire mage. "W-wha-!?" She started but got interrupted when Kirche begun to make an impression of certain someone...

"Oh~ Ohh~~!" Kirche let out fake moaning sounds, as she begun to caress her own body for additional effect. "Oh! Professor~! Please educate your lewd Secretary's sloppy pussy with your thick, long-!" Her theatrics got interrupted however by the extremely shame-faced Matilda, whose face has turned into a whole new shade of red, as she kept sputtering incoherent words of denial on Kirche's face.

"I heard Darling-Kun has returned?" Then suddenly came the naturally sultry voice of Sheffield, who just stepped in past the busted entrance, with the door itself basically hanging off it's hinges. The woman wore a casual black gown and had a towel wrapped around her hair in a bun. Once inside; the Void Familiar of magic couldn't help but raise a delicate eyebrow at the scene before her...

Kirche was currently laughing her ass off in the smuggest manner...

Matilda was doing her best to imitate Salamander's scale color as she hid her face behind her hands in shame...

The drake girl bawling against Matilda's leg...

Okay, now she was incredibly curious.

"Oh-kayy... What did I miss?" Sheffeld asked, switching her gaze between the people in the room.

With Matilda being rather busy hiding her ashamed face and incapable of finding her own voice at the moment; Kirche decided to clarify the current status quo for the former villainess.

The redhead nonchalantly pointed her thumb at the certain shapeshifting dragon. "The airhead over there basically just blasted Darling off into other dimension, literally."

Sheffield blinked and turned her gaze to stare at the childish girl with something akin to awe... And slight respect?

"Wow, I didn't think you had it in you..."

Illococoo sobbed comically. "Waaaah~~ It wasn't on purpoooose~!"

"No really! Even Darling-Kun's worst enemies couldn't achieve what you have today! Heck, even I back in my villainous days never managed that!" She begun to wipe imaginative tears. "I'm so proud!" She continued teasing the poor girl.

What? While she may have switched sides to be with the man, who had easily given her the best sex a woman could hope for, making her come into enlightenment so to speak. It still doesn't mean she didn't have a devilish mean streak every once in a while for good fun!

Well for her at least...

"Waaaaahhhhhh~~! I dow wawwa be viwwain~~ Uwaaaahaah~~!" The drake bawled in a comical manner, practically crying waterfalls at this point. Illococoo had leaped at the former villain and childishly begun to repeatedly smack her fists over the mean dark haired lady's bosom, with the said funbags only jiggling and bouncing around harmlessly as a result... The latter only wore a shit-eating, cheshire grin the whole time while giving the former a _consoling_ pats over the head.

Despite the situation, Kirche couldn't help letting out a hearty chuckle at their antics.

Hearing the redhead's laughter, Matilda (managing to finally recompose herself) rose an eyebrow at the said girl, while her blush started to finally diminish bit by bit. "You certainly are rather carefree, considering how Saito-kun is currently in a whole dimension away and possibly in a hostile environment?"

Kirche let out a small amused huff. "Matilda, you do know it is our Darling, we are talking about here. The very man who slays monsters on near daily basis and even faced the army of 70 000 alone with a smirk on his face."

Matilda deadpanned at the seductress. "That's _exactly_ why I'm worried..." Then the woman sighed in defeat. "But I get your point. No matter what he faced, Saito-kun had always found a way back home... Back to us." She finished, closing her eyes with a small reminiscent smile.

Kirche gave a satisfied nod while her lips formed a smile. "Exactly."

Smile never leaving her lips, the spectacled woman once again pushed her glasses up, before she turned to the redhead with a joking expression. "1000 Ecu says; Saito-kun brings another girl with him from his new adventure?"

The fire mage seemed to sigh in faux-lamenting manner, before she rolled her eyes in good humor. "We both know that's a fool's bet, Matilda."

Both girls had a moment of stare contest, before the two broke in a fit of giggles.

Then suddenly something made Kirche freeze up, her eyes blinking twice as she rose a questioning eyebrow.

 _'Why do I feel another presence in the bond?'_

 _._

 _._

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N - That's a wrap, next up will be the interlude, showing the events on MBI's side, just before Yahan got winged.  
**

 **Coming up next:**

 **Chapter 5: MBI Interlude**

 **Chapter 6: The F**k's a Sekirei?  
**

* * *

 **(1) She's still too young to be considered as an actual dragon in Azeroth's standards, despite being already much larger than average drakes.**

 **(2) Basically a magically enchanted paddle I came up with on the spot. Mainly used to discipline Illococoo if she does something exceptionally bad... It might reveal itself in the original storyline someday.  
**


	5. Interlude, MBI

**Enjoy the chapter and please Follow, Favourite and leave a Review or I'll sic a Worgen on yeh! ;)**

 **No seriously; Reviews are the only thing that keeps an Author motivated!  
All flames will duly be ignored (like all immature shits(Trolls) of the community should be), but ****constructive** **criticism is highly welcomed if it means I could potentially improve the quality of my story.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Warcraft, Zero No Tsukaima nor Sekirei, they all belong to their respective owners.  
If I did;  
1) Dragonkin would be playable!  
2) Saito would NOT be Louise's bitch!  
3) Minato would have some spine!**

 **I only own the OC Worgen Saito (to some degree, namely his personality).**

* * *

Speech: "Hello"

 _Thoughts: 'Hello'_

 **Worgen Speech and loooooud noices!: "Hello!"**

 ** _Derflinger Speech: "Hello!"_**

 **Abilities/Norito: "Hello!"**

* * *

 **Worgen Ashikabi**

 **=Interlude=  
MBI  
**

 _-Shin Tokyo, Midnight-_

 _-Meanwhile in the Command Center of_ _ _MBI Tower__ -

"So she got away again..." A gray-haired woman _seemingly_ around her early thirties was heard speaking over the phone in exasperated fashion, as she was seen pinching the bridge of her nose. Trying to lessen the already forming headache.

This woman was the MBI's head researcher and basically the second-in-command of the entire company. Her name, Takami Sahashi.

There is also one highly important mandatory rule amongst the MBI staff.

You DON'T Fuck With Sahashi Takami!

Seriously you don't... The last poor sod who did; by ever so _affectionately_ calling her a **Cunt** in their (very) last argument... TWICE I may add. Sure Takami may have dared the second one, but it was enough to seal the foolish bastard's fate...

Well guess what? The dumbass is probably still hiding in a dark cellar somewhere, never able to show his face in public ever again, lest he faces the consequences...

As an alternative; Takami could've easily made the man disappear from the face of the Earth if she wished so.

Oh believe it, this woman has just that much of wealth, contacts and not to mention political power and influence to do so with mere snap of her fingers.

Again you DON'T want to fuck with this woman... Not unless you deliberately want to make your life a miserable mess for the rest of your days!

It's still a mystery though, how a such woman of her caliber actually ended up working _under_ a major A-Class Clown with a God complex... Never minding the fact, Takami had actually once _slept_ with the very same guy...

Well supposedly it's a blessing that he at the moment was not at present.

Back to present however...

A nervous voice was then heard from the other end of the line.

Takami scowled, before she sighed sharply. "Just return back to the HQ, got it. Oh and Lt. Yagami? Could you relay a message for your commanding officer." It wasn't a request, so she didn't bother waiting for Yagami's reply. "Please tell Fuko-san that he has been demoted. Any further detail he will receive it back at the tower."

Lt. Yagami did as he was told to and the woman could hear the lieutenant and the now demoted captain exchanging words back and forth (former pleading not to be thrown off the roof for some reason), when all of sudden...

 _ **"FUCK"**_ Takami had to pull the phone away slightly to avoid any damaged eardrums, but her lips twitched slightly in sadistic satisfaction from Fuko's heated reaction over the phone.

She never really liked that man. Always bitching just about everything, mostly his luck in general.

"Uhm Sahashi-san?" Takami then came out of her musings and blinked when she heard one of her female associates call her name. Takami turned to face the woman (a brunette with ponytail), who was seated across one of the many computers installed around the command center. This woman too was seemingly on the phone, but through a headset and currently giving her an odd look.

"What is it Nishiyama-san?"

"Uhm, is your call still on, ma'am?" The woman in her mid-twenties, now known as Midori Nishiyama, asked hesitantly.

Takami rose an delicate eyebrow. "What does it look like?" She rhetorically asked as she waved the said phone for extra measure. It wasn't even set on the speakers, yet you could easily hear Fuko's angry rants over the phone across the room.

The brunette had the tendency to look sheepish as she scratched her cheek. "Sorry ma'am."

Takami's lips twitched upwards slightly again in mild amusement. "Relax, Nishiyama-san. Anyway, what is it?"

Once Takami gave the younger woman the go-ahead, Nishiyama proceeded with her piece. "Well you see, I just received a call from the fire department and they just reported Fuko-san's apartment had basically blown up from a gas leak..."

Takami blinked. _'God must really hate that man...'_ "Why didn't they just call the man in question?"

"Well apparently they couldn't get in touch with Fuko-san himself, and with him being divorced, the next best option was to directly call at his workplace..." Nishiyama explained.

The gray-haired woman stared the brunette only for a second, before she shrugged in nonchalant manner and put the phone over to her ear again. "Yagami? I take it you heard all what was just said here? Good. Relay that to the _lucky_ man as well. You are in charge for the time being. Return to HQ and report in once back. Bye."

He pulled the phone off her ear and was about to press the disconnect button...

 _ **"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRHHHHH!"**_ Unearthly roar was heard from the other end, soon followed with sounds of struggle... _ **  
**_

 _"KYAAAA! G-GUYS! GUYS! HELP! HELP ME! CHIEF HAD LOS-! ***Click!* *Peep~***_ ** _ _*Peep~*__** _ ** _ _*Peep~_ *_**"_

Takami merely rose an eyebrow. "Huh, that happened..." She said in the most apathetic way. Although Nishiyama could see a sadistic twitch in her lips.

"You really are quite the sadistic bitch, Sahashi-san..." Nishiyama blurted out.

 **"Huuh?** " The said woman ominously responded.

"Nothing!" The poor girl quickly shook her head in denial. Subconsciously going through a mantra in her head.

Don't fuck with Sahashi! Don't fuck with Sahashi! Don't fuck with Sahashi! Don't fuck with Sahashi!

Then all of sudden; the warning sirens went off in the Command Center.

"What the hell is going on now!?" Takami barked. "And I swear if this is another false alarm I will fu-!"

"Sahashi-san! Number 57 had just gotten herself winged!" One of the male operators suddenly called out.

What...

"What!?" The head researcher yelled, who immediately snapped her hawk-like gaze at the said colleague who just gave the report. "Where!? By who!?" She demanded, getting a startled yelp from the man, but nonetheless he answered to his boss.

"The winging signal came from the Ginza district. As for who..." He drawled out...

"Who's the Ashikabi?" Takami frustratedly pushed the issue with narrowed eyes. With yet another rogue Sekirei managing to get winged (the previous being Mutsu) under her watch way behind the schedule of the S-Plan. You couldn't blame her patience running thin.

Despite sweating a bit over the temple; the man kept calm with his eyes locked the monitor as he typed something in the keyboard. "Just a moment. The main computer is currently processing through the data we received from the Winging. And the results should be in riiiight Now- Huh? No, that can't be right..." The operative then said, with confused frown.

"What is it?" Takami asked with a scowl.

"Well... this." He hesitantly started, but got interrupted by the impatient woman.

"Just put it up in the main screen damn it!" She demanded urgently. The operative made a swift nod before he flurried through the keys, which eventually got the picture of his screen transferred to the main screen of the room.

 **[ERROR DATA NOT FOUND]**

Takami's stared at the mocking text in front of her for a whole minute, before her scowl twisted into something borderline demonic. "What the hell do you mean, Data Not Found!? Is this piece of shit malfunctioning again!?" She was practically roaring.

The colleagues around her are at more or less in the verge of loosing the control of their bowels, now that they are in the same room with a veeeery angry Sahashi Takami... Luckily the operator from before found his voice somehow. "N-negative ma'am, there aren't any signs that would indicate the error is within the system itself. The computer had correctly processed through the genetic sample we received. Only reason this would occur is if our database lacks the genetic data of the person we are trying to get a read of..."

"That's preposterous! We have already registered every citizen of Japan AND anyone who ever visited our borders back at the airports or docks! Not to mention with MBI's border control around the whole country; it's outright impossible for anyone to sneak in unnoticed."

The man made a helpless shrug of his hands. "I'm sorry ma'am, but that's all I could come up with... Honestly it feels like this guy had just popped out of thin air..." The operator said, no one never realizing he had just hit the nail right on the head with that off-handed comment...

Takami made a irked groan, her fingers again pressing against the bridge of her nose. "I need a smoke..." And she did just that, reaching for the pack of cancer sticks inside the chest pocket of her white doctor's jacket. She pulled one the mentioned death sticks out of the pack, put it over to her lips and lighted it up.

Takami proceeded to take one deep inhale of her precious nicotine into her lungs, not caring about still being indoors and exposing her colleagues to the passive smoking. If they were to bitch her about it, well though shit. But keep pestering her; your fired. End of story.

Call her a tyrant but she just doesn't give a flying fuck. She's stressed, she will have her smoke.

She then held the tobacco away from her lips and held it loosely between her fingers, before she slowly puffed the smoke out. With that done, she finally felt more at ease and begun to handle the situation at hand.

"Do we have a satellite visual?"

"Negative ma'am, clouds are obstructing the view at the moment, so currently we only have the infrared option available." One of the operators responded, in which Takami nodded in consent, before relaying the further orders.

"Deploy a helicopter squadron there immediately. However, go in with the scouting armament. The objective isn't a Capture and Secure, knowing Yahan she will only slip away the second she spots our troops. The primary objective now is only to get a proper visual of this unknown Ashikabi!"

"Right away ma'am!" The others chorused.

"Good." Takami said satisfied as she took another whiff of her cigarette. "Once you get the feed; send it to me immediately after, got it." Getting the consensus she was looking for, she nodded and walked out of the Command Center and towards her own office.

Now she just had to wait...

 _-Later-_

It took about two hours, but Takami got what she needed. The woman was currently seen trotting through the hallways (having a settled destination in mind), as she stared (read: glared) the datapad in her hand. There in the screen of her datapad; was the zoomed-in picture of their Ashikabi enigma's face. If you were to zoom the said picture back, you could even see Yahan standing right beside the man...

Takami glanced up and saw she had just arrived in front of the door, leading into the main office of MBI's Intelligence department. She took a final glance at the Ashikabi's picture.

 _'Time to find out who you are...'_ Not even bothering knocking, she stepped right in and called out for the man working in this section of the building.

"Found anything, Kubiyashi-san?" Takami asked as she walked over to a spectacled male with slicked back black hair, seated behind a metal desk with a monitor. His name was Lee Kubiyashi, the guy in charge of MBI intelligence department. Hearing Sahashi; the man turned to give a brief nod of acknowledgment towards his boss, before his eyes went back to the picture he was focusing on in the monitor screen.

"Well Sahashi-san, I've done as was requested and processed through the picture you've sent me with the face recognition software we have; As the program went through our database... We got a match, albeit only one." He finished, while pressing a single button, which then pulled a single file in front and opened it's contents...

Takami knitted her eyebrows together as she looked over the file as she leaned over Kubiyashi's shoulder, putting a hand on it for leverage. "Hiraga... Saito? Sounds familiar... Wait... Wasn't this the kid who had been reported missing last year in this city?"

Kubiyashi nodded. "The very same. However..." His face settled into a pensive frown.

Takami rose a questioning eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Well according to the file; the young Hiraga-kun is the age of 17, nearing 18. And the time he went missing was reported sometime in the end of September last year. Roughly eight months ago..."

Takami leaned back, crossing her arms. "Your point?" She didn't have time for puzzles.

Kubiyashi gave her a meaningful side-glance, before he went through his keyboard and brought the picture of the newly identified Ashikabi. "Take a closer look at the man in this picture. Does he look like he's still in his teens? If so, he went through one helluva growth spurt." The last part was said in a joking manner.

Now that Takami thought of it. Yahan's Ashikabi had vast similarities with the boy reported missing. They both have the same facial structure etcetera. But what stood out the most was... "He looks way older, not to mention more muscular than the boy we have a picture of..."

The man gave the woman a confirming nod. "Exactly. Fortunately, since the boy had already been a fellow citizen of Tokyo even before it's name change." Lee said this with no small amount of annoyance in his tone. You can't really fault the man for it. Him being part of the more traditional japanese. Tokyo is immensely huge part of Japan's history and culture and for one rich buffoon to simply fly in, buy the entire city off, before renaming the capital just for shits and giggles out of blue... This was nothing but a major offense and taking a collective shit upon all japanese people, who took their history, traditions and culture seriously...

Seeing the man's salty expression; Takami let out a tired sigh of her own; knowing full well the reason behind it. She never agreed with the bastard in changing the name of Japan's capital in the first place, but did the man listen? Noooo!

"Anyway, with the boy being a citizen of Tokyo, we fortunately already have his DNA profile registered in our databanks, before he got missing. However what we received earlier tonight from Number 57's Ashikabi... It didn't match with Hiraga-kun's own DNA..."

The gray-haired researcher furrowed her eyebrows again. "Wait, so you're saying we have some kind of a Doppelganger roaming about in the city?"

Kubiyashi merely shrugged again. "That's a one way to put it. Hell! Just for the heck of it; I even used our version of the AgingBooth App to try and see what the younger Hiraga would look like a few years older..." He went through another set of keys as he used the said App on the boy's passport picture. A minute later, with a press of a button; the boy's image twisted slightly as the face aged about ten more years... "And BAM! A perfect copy wouldn't you say?" The professor said.

"Heeh... A relative perhaps?" Takami asked, this was rather peculiar case.

The Intelligence officer duly shook his head in negative. "Nope, already checked. 57's new Ashikabi's genetics has no resemblance whatsoever with those in Hiraga-kun's family tree. But that's not what baffles me the most..." He said with a frown as he rubbed his chin in thoughtful manner.

"What do you mean?"

Taking this as a cue; Kubiyashi pointed at his secondary screen, where there was a 3D model of a DNA strain and next to the model were some seemingly random numerical calculations. "See this pattern here?" He zoomed in to view one particular section beside the model. "This particular genetic code is something you would normally see in the modern day canids. And for some reason this was found in the spit sample **(1)** of our Doppelganger friend."

Takami blinked with perplexed look. "He has mutt genes? How does that even work?"

"Your guess is as good as mine boss. This may sound arrogant on my part, but considering how superior MBI's modern technology is. It's frankly impossible for our devices to simply mistake a human gene with that of a canine's. ***Snort*** Well not unless the girl actually _did_ wing herself with a random corgi unnoticed..." He chuckled at the thought, but seeing Takami's unamused look; he went on. "But still, the difference between the genetic codes are simply too vast for such mistake and yet our program basically implies this man closer to an animal than a human."

Takami could feel the headache forming again as she caressed her temples. "Minaka is going to have field day with this..."

"Speaking of which... Where is our ever so _valiant_ leader?" Kubiyashi couldn't help producing a sarcastic jab towards the certain white-loving lunatic.

This time Takami's lips did twitch slightly up hearing the insult at the idiot. Only for a moment, though as her face soon got settled back into her trade-marked scowl and her eyes begun to twitch in annoyance, as the woman reached for another cigarette in her pocket. "Last time I checked..." Takami started, but paused to lit the said cigarette. "He said he was going to practice the lion king." She finished with a lamenting sigh, whiff of smoke leaving her nostrils.

...

They both were silent for a unknown amount of time, before the intelligence officer finally broke it.

"Again?"

* * *

 _-Later, 5am-_

 _-At the peak of the MBI tower-_

There was a man with spiky snow-white hair, dressed entirely in equally white wardrobe, standing in what he would call a majestic cross-armed pose in front of a massive clock.

There was also a compact radio player placed by his feet for some reason.

The man's been standing there for God knows how long and just stood still, looking into the distance with a serious look on his spectacled face. Once he finally spotted the beginnings of sunrise. He hummed lowly.

"It is time..." He said in an ominous tone, as his glasses reflected the lights of the city, giving him somewhat intimidating outlook. All of sudden the white haired man pressed a foot against one of the buttons on top of the radio, before resuming his pose...

Lion King started playing...

"NAAAAAAAANTS INGONYAMAAAAA~~!" **(2)** And he for some mad reason begun to sing it's lyrics out to heavens with his arms spread. It was loud enough his voice is carried over the whole city and would basically wake all it's occupants up, not for the first time would they curse the name of the new owner of the city. Especially when his morning cries are actually annoying enough that even a Cockatoo would consider a suicide by choking on it's own feathers...

And this ladies and gentlemen; is the man who is the infamous CEO of the world's most powerful and influential company and the soon-to-be self-proclaimed Game-Master of S-Plan...

Minaka Hiroto...

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N - I bet you weren't expecting THAT little twist about other Saito, eh? :p  
Though I may have made a slight paradox there; it is highly unlikely that these two Saito's would ever encounter each other. So better not get your hopes up on that one.  
**

 **And man! I never realized it was this tiring, writing all the Sci-Fi mumbo jumbo during the chapter...**

 **But that's it for the "reaction" Interludes and the story will again follow the events between Yahan and Saito.  
**

 **Coming up next:**

 **Chapter 6: The F**k's a Sekirei?**

* * *

 **(1) Just a reminder; the nanobots in Sekirei's body sends the genetic information from the saliva sample** **they get when the Winging occurs.  
**

 **(2) Those were the lyrics I believe...**


	6. Sekirei Character Sheet (11-08-2017)

****AN - Sorry not a chapter.****

 **However this was made mainly for the sole reason to give the readers some idea on some of the Sekirei that I had in mind, which are either not commonly known through the wiki or happens to be an OC Sekirei from other anime.  
**

 **Now then...**

* * *

 **Welcome to the Sekirei Character Sheet page!**  
 **In here you will basically see most of the traits, skills and characteristics of all Sekirei Saito had Winged.**

 **This page will be updated accordingly whenever there are changes made with some Sekirei's abilities or whenever a new Sekirei is added into the flock/pack.**

* * *

 **SEKIREI CHARACTER SHEETS:**

* * *

 **#57 Yahan**

 **Sekirei Type:**  
Hybrid;  
Weapon User (Dual Knives)  
Specialist (Shadow manipulation)

 **Role:**  
Damage Dealer (Assassin)

 **Appearance:**  
Yahan is a dark-skinned Sekirei with long jet black hair. She wears a bikini top beneath a small hooded shawl, a buckled sarong, and leather knee-high boots to complete her black attire.

 **Personality:**  
Calm, cunning and quite flirty with her Ashikabi, she sometimes tends to behave in a fake evil manner. She also seem to have a odd kink for bad puns or jokes...

 **Abilities & Powers:**

Yahan specializes in assassination tactics and uses a pair of curved knives as her weapons. She has a power over Shadows, such as teleporting through them and causing havoc and confusion in combat.  
As long there are shadows nearby; Yahan can be considered as one of the most superior Sekirei, when it comes to versatility.

 _ **Shadow Teleportation**_  
The Shadow Teleportation's safest range of traveling is around one-and-a-half miles (roughly 2.4 km). However any further than that will require much more energy to the point of losing consciousness if Yahan gets careless. Long distance teleportation has a cooldown period of 1 minute.  
Within a 50m radius; Yahan can make swift jumps freely from one shadows to another, making her an incredibly hard and annoying target to hit.

 _ **Shade**_  
Yahan's strongest defensive ability is to make herself intangible for a short period of time if she were about to receive a _physical_ blow on her body. From bystander's point of view; it would look as if her body bursts into wisps of shadow at the point of impact.  
Whenever Yahan pulls off this defensive maneuver, she gets withdrawn into the shadow realm.

 _ **Shadow Radar & Shadow Sight**_  
Yahan can also utilize the shadows for recon purposes.  
She can pinpoint people around her via shadows and even connect her eye's vision (by covering one) into the shadow realm to spy on people.

 **Disadvantages & Weaknesses:**

 _ **Light**_  
While Yahan can be considered one of the more powerful Sekirei due to her versatility in ability-vise, however with her abilities being overly reliant to shadows around her; it makes her extremely vulnerable for any light-based elements.  
Simply put; a single strategically placed spotlight or a flashbang grenade can easily rid Yahan from all of her shadow powers.

 ** _Assassin, Not a Warrior_**  
Weaker in head-to-head combat.

 **Miscellaneous Traits:**  
Like Saito; Yahan is absolutely hopeless with technology.  
Gets amused way too easily from bad puns...

 **Norito:**  
 _"I am the shadow of my Ashikabi, may his fears be forever silenced in the darkness."_  
With Norito, Yahan's control over shadows increases to the point she is capable of manifesting the shadows into a physical form and use them as a weapon, such as spears of pure darkness.


	7. The Hideout & Second Impressions

**A/N - I find it kinda amusing (not to mention irritating) about how I was more or less bragging** ** **in the Author's notes of the latest**** **chapter of WOTA about having more** ** **inspiration to write at work, yet immediately after I do so;** ** **I basically get flooded with work, giving me next to no time with my fics and postponing this chapter, which had been about 50% done at the time, by MONTHS...  
******

 _ ** ** ***Siiigh~*******_ ** ** **Oh Well...******

 **Also; Coming up with Yahan's hideout was a major pain in the ass considering I had to research Tokyo's districts and whatnot to make them feel a bit more realistic...**

 **And Finally; Special thanks for "Million Arthur The Yuri King", who was willing to help me out, while I was still in my slump. :3**

* * *

 **Enjoy the chapter and please Follow, Favourite and leave a Review or I'll sic a Worgen on yeh! ;)**

 **No seriously; Reviews are the only thing that keeps an Author motivated!  
All flames will duly be ignored (like all immature shits(Trolls) of the community should be), but ****constructive** **criticism is highly welcomed if it means I could potentially improve the quality of my story.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Warcraft, Zero No Tsukaima nor Sekirei, they all belong to their respective owners.  
If I did;  
1) Dragonkin would be playable!  
2) Saito would NOT be Louise's bitch!  
3) Minato would have some spine!**

 **I only own the OC Worgen Saito (to some degree, namely his personality).**

* * *

Speech: "Hello"

 _Thoughts: 'Hello'_

 **Worgen Speech and loooooud noices!: "Hello!"**

 ** _Derflinger Speech: "Hello!"_**

 **Abilities/Norito: "Hello!"**

* * *

 **Worgen Ashikabi**

* * *

 **[OP Song: Naruto Shippuden: Blue Bird]**

* * *

 **[Hataitara...]**

Yahan is seen sitting at the edge of skycraper, her long hair blowing in the wind. Clear blue skies were seen in the background.

 **[modorenai to itte]**

Camera zooms in; her face had a forlorn expression as she stared at the distance.

 **[Mezashita no wa...]**

She slowly looks up towards the skies where a lone cloud was seen...

 **[aoi aoi ano sora~~]**

Yahan reaches her hand towards the cloud, before the camera view suddenly sped forwards stopping beside the lone cloud, where Saito (in his human shape) suddenly burst right through and the title WORGEN ASHIKABI appeared on the screen.

 **[Hanashimi wo mada oboerarezu]**

Camera appeared beside Saito, who was seemingly unconscious as he continued his free fall towards the ground.

 **[Setsunasa wa ima tsukami hajimeta]**

Colors became inversed and time slowed down and camera zoomed-in to show his face up-close.

 **[Anata eto idaku kono kanjou mo]**

Colors went back to normal, as the scene went back to Yahan, with her eyes widening at the sight Saito's falling form, who was falling right towards her

 **[Ima kotoba ni kawatteku]**

Yahan jumped back to her feet in alarm, but then the time froze right when the two were literally face to face.

 **[Michi naru...]** ** **  
****

The screen split up; with one side showing a violet colored picture of Yahan staring in wonder, while the other side had upside-down stirring Saito in blue colors.

 **[sekai no yume kara-]**

Time resumed, but in slow-motion; showing Saito moving right past the building Yahan was standing on, with the latter's eyes tracking former as he continued his fall straight towards the ground.

 **[mezamete...]  
**

Yahan seemed to snap from whatever trance she was in, before her eyes were filled with determination and jumped off the building.

 **[Kono hane wo hiroge-]**

Yahan was now seen diving head first and tried to reach her right hand towards Saito's falling body, with her fingers brushing at his clothes-

 **[tobi datsu~~]** **  
**

But quickly managed to get a proper grip and twisted the two around, so the two were now face-to-face, but still falling upside-down. Then Yahan pulled Saito into a deep kiss mid-fall, latter becoming wide awake as Yahan's wings burst forth.

 ** **[** Hataitara modorenai to itte** **]**

Screen changed into a scene with the camera flying around a large open concrete field, filled with various antagonist Ashikabis standing on a circle in front with their respective Sekirei standing right behind them in the middle. The ones standing out the most amongst them being Higa (one hand in a pocket, with the other hanging limp), Kagizaki (fixing glasses) and Mikogami (flamboyant pose with hand placed on a hip).

 ** **[** Mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora** **]**

Background turned red, before a shadowed feminine figure with a long ponytail stood up in the middle, then suddenly one slitted red eye flashed open. It glared at the viewers, before she pulled a massive halberd and cut through the screen horizontally.

 ** **[** Tsukinuketara mitsukaru to shitte** **]**

Screen changed into a scene that was basically a warzone between Saito's and the enemy Ashikabis' Sekirei, camera moving frantically back and forth, before it focused on one specific Sekirei in the midst, Uzume in her Sekirei outfit. Who shot forth a trail of veil at one of the enemy Sekirei holding a talwar, the veil wrapping around her ankle, before Uzume pulled and threw the enemy Sekirei over her shoulder and finished the talwar wielder off by slamming her to the ground, creating a small crater.

 ** **[** Furikiru hodo** **]**

We now appear within the top floor og MBI tower. Both Minaka and Takami are shown; with the former sitting on his makeshift throne, wide smile spread on his face, while his glasses had this mad glint in them. While the latter stood beside Minaka, with a lit cigarette between her lips, that were forming a deep frown.

 ** **[** Aoi aoi ano sora** **]**

The Discipline squad is being shown, Haihane watching television from a couch lazily, Benitsubasa huffing at Haihane as she leaned against the wall arms crossed. And finally Karasuba is seen seated on a windowsill, cleaning her katana.

 ** **[** Aoi aoi ano sora** **]**

Residents of Izumo Inn were being shown, sitting by a table; Minato, his Sekirei, Seo, Homura and Miya. Everyone laughing and having fun.

 ** **[** Aoi aoi ano sora~~]** **  
**

We now see Saito looking at the camera over his shoulder. He blinked, before a confident smirk formed on his face as he pulled Derflinger out off-screen and rested it between his shoulders and calmly begun to walk away towards the sunrise. Camera zoomed out; and you could see at least a dozen feminine figures moving in haste to catch up with him.

* * *

 **The Hideout & Second Impressions**

 _-North-West of Shinto Teito-_

 _-Abandoned house somewhere in the outskirts of Nerima (East-side)-_

"Uwaah" Wide-eyed Saito heaved out as his body was suddenly expelled from the shadow realm, but due to his refined reflexes; the Worgen managed to land on his feet and retain his balance without falling over. "That was... new..." The man mused under breath. He then felt Derf's form vibrate inside it's sheath over his back.

 _ **"Uuugh, I-I'm having flashbacks..."**_ Derflinger said with a low groan as if the sentient sword was about to hurl...

 _ **"UGH!? P-partner... Throw me a bag or something! I'm seriously gonna throw up..."**_

Mildly amused at his lifetime companion's words, Saito merely rolled his eyes with a shake of his head. "You don't even possess any organs to do so, Derf..."

 _ **"Uugh... Fuck me life..."**_ Derf grumbled in an Irish accent for some odd reason, not that the two even knew the term. _ **  
**_

To explain Derf's current behaviour; Simply put, the sentient sword had gained some odd form of PTSD for Pocket Dimensions and towards anything that would put you through a suspended animation of any kind in general. And to Derf, the sensation just now back in that dark realm was eerily way too damn similar to the time Saito had temporarily stored it within his Pocket Dimension... An experience Derf still rues up to this day.

Back to present however, ignoring the dramatic sword; Saito begun to observe his surroundings. It appears they were transported inside of an abandoned building of some sort, if the worn down interior such as slightly splintered wooden frames, cracked brick walls and the few windows covered in old wood planks etc. were of any indication... Other than that, the rest of the house was surprisingly clean with the lack of dust (his sharp nose can testify that) and all that; a proof someone was taking a decent enough care with the place. There were also a fair share of large old, but comfy-looking couches, sofas and a variety of other random furniture placed across the wide room. He also spotted stairs in the back corner, hinting this place had more than one floor.

The house was currently completely dark without anything lighting it's insides, other than the dim moonlight that peeked out from between the gaps of the barred windows.

Not that the lack of light would matter to the Worgen, considering his race is gifted with an impeccable night vision by default.

Before Saito could study the stuff around him any further;

 **"Hm!? Oi, Aibō! _(Partner)_ Behind us! _"_** While disoriented, Derf still gave it's favorite wielder a fast heads up. And it was enough for our hero to spin on his heels to face the anomaly behind them, with one of his hand reaching over Derf's handle.

Then he witnessed how the upper half of the exotic woman, (Yahan if he remembered right) who brought him here in the first place, was slowly emerging out from the shadows on the wall...

Through a freaking brick wall...

Like a wraith... Or a Banshee...

Saito felt shivers run through his spine. Those things were a bitch to kill...

 _'So that's how she appeared out of nowhere... Hm?'_ Saito's inner musings came into quick halt however and his eyebrows promptly jumped past his hairline when he perceived the woman's condition. Yahan's head and shoulders were slumped over lifelessly while eyes were shadowed by her bangs, kind of an immediate warning sign that something was wrong... And if it weren't for Saito's quick reaction to bring his arms forth, she definitely would've collapsed face first to the wooden floor... However...

 ***Whack!*** "Ah..."

However instead of floor, the woman's forehead ended up smacking against Saito's armored chest... While she didn't utter a sound from the impact, but by a glance the Worgen could already see the telltales of a bruise forming.

 _ **"*Snicker* Aibō, did you seriously just-"**_

"Not a word..." Saito embarrassedly uttered with a twitching eyebrow.

So, ignoring the silently cackling sword; the Worgen let out an annoyed grunt as he carefully took a knee while holding the woman's limp form. Saito then placed Yahan's head into the crook of his right arm, before taking his free arm and placed it's two fingers over her neck to check the pulse, just to make sure her condition, from BEFORE she hit her head against his chest plate, wasn't life threatening. Saito soon sighed in relief, feeling that her pulse is still strong... Saito then slowly moved his fingers away and tentatively placed a hand on the woman's shoulder, giving her a gentle shake in the attempts to wake her. "Yahan? Oooi, Yahan?"

"Zzz...Nnh, Hands off... Zzz... Inari Sushi... Zzz... Mine..." And apparently Yahan had a habit speaking during sleep as she begun to ramble incoherently in-between her soft snores.

"Yare, yare... She's out like a light... Though the way she sleep talks is adorable." The former mercenary said with a hearty chuckle.

 _ **"OR perhaps it's her concussion speaking?"**_ Derf suggestively deadpanned in a dry, albeit highly amused tone. And to Saito's ire, he couldn't come up with anything to retort back with to save face... So he went with ISAS; Ignore the Smug-Ass Sword...

A strategy that is more or less overused by now...

The Worgen glanced back down at the woman. She was fine, but whatever she did few minutes prior to make them all appear here, had exhausted her deeply. Saito then gently picked the woman up in a princess carry and resting her head on his shoulder. This time extra careful, not to bash her head against solid surface for a second time... Then as if recognizing her Ashikabi's scent; Yahan unconsciously begun to nuzzle her head deeper into the man's shoulder, which earned a soft smile from the tall male. His sapphire eyes then spied the large corner sofa across the room by the wall and what seemed to be a sheet of some sort piled conveniently over by one of it's armrests...

 _-Timeskip, few hours-_

"How long have we been waiting here, now?" Saito silently questioned Derflinger, arms crossed while tapping his right foot against the floor to cope with the boredom. He's currently seated on a two-seated couch on the right side adjacent to the sofa Yahan's now peacefully sleeping on, with her head resting comfortably on the armrest and a warm-looking blanket draped over her form. For convenience sake; there was also a lit candle (Saito had found nearby) in the middle of a small coffee table in front of them to light up the room slightly.

 ** _"Beats me. But long enough for you to start looking like a serious creep if you just keep sitting there and leer down at a unconscious chick."_** Derf dryly jabbed at it's partner from it's current spot in it's sheath, leaned against a wall in the small gap between the two couch variants.

Saito's left eye twitched at the comment. "Did you seriously have to put it that way?" He said in exasperation, while pinching the bridge of his nose. "And I didn't _Leer_ her!" He corrected with a huff.

 _ **"Whatever makes you sleep at night, Aibō"**_ The sword sing-songed. _ **  
**_

 _'One of these days I will-'_

"Uugh... Why does my head hurt?" Yahan dizzily mumbled out, alerting the Gandalfr duo of her awakening, as she was finally coming to. Yahan then struggled to sit upright, seemingly unaware of the blanket covering her.

 _ **"Well would ya look at that! Our sleeping beauty is back in the world of living!"**_ Derf stated in his usual sarcastic dramatics, causing the woman to jump and snap her head at the source of the sudden noise. Yahan immediately became rigid, eyes slowly widening as she took in the sight peeking out (pummel side up) behind the armrest where her head rested on just a second ago. First thing her brain processed was the menacing-looking handguard shaped like a reptilian maw of some sort. Then came the two emerald (or were they Jades?) accessory pieces crafted on the middle of the guard over by the sword's flat sides, which were reminiscent to glaring (and freaking glowing) eyes.

As she kept staring on, now that she got the proper look at it; Yahan noted the the sheathed blade was actually greatsword (Zweihander?) variant, that was nearly as large as she was tall! She could also swear that the bloody thing's eye-pieces were actually, literally, staring (read: glaring) right at her... **(1)**

 _ **"Huuh!? What ya lookin' at, punk!? Huh!?"** _

Yahan blinked with sweatdrop, did the thing just pull a yankee dialect on her?

Saito merely rolled his eyes for a upteenth at his partner's antics. "Just shut up, Derf. Lay off for a bit, would ya pal." He said with a shake of a head, before he stood up and calmly moved over to Yahan's side. Hearing her Ashikabi's voice the exotic woman immediately turned away from the apparent bipolar of a sword in the favor for the person, who may as well be her entire world.

Once their eyes met; Saito grinned down at her. "Morning, beautiful." Then batted his eyes in flirty fashion. Yahan blinked again, before a saucy smirk formed over her features.

Meanwhile Derflinger immediately felt like rusting from the amount of cringe he **(2)** felt in the air. _**"Ughh... Really? That's the best you can come up with? You're loosing your touch, partner..."**_

Before Saito could even make a witty comeback at his partner; he felt a strong tug by the collar of his vest and suddenly found himself in a compromising position on top of the dark skinned woman. In mid-fall, he instinctively attempted to reach for any kind of support on the way down, so while his left leg remained on the wooden floor, the other leg landed in-between Yahan's legs and his right hand dropped down on the armrest right beside Yahan's head. Saito's remaining hand however...

 ***Squish~***

"Ahn~"

Ended up palming her right breast...

However instead of getting slapped and beat up to oblivion like your usual cliche harem protagonists in such scenario... When Saito looked up to meet Yahan's gaze, he froze in place when he noticed her mesmerizing amethyst orbs were giving him one of the most intense case of bedroom eyes... Something he is only used to seeing from the _most_ passionate bunch in his harem back home... Swallowing some his saliva; Saito was about to open his mouth, but again before he could even utter a sound; pair of slender arms snaked around his neck and brought him down into a heated liplock for the second time that night. Saito's eyebrows jumped past his bangs in surprise from how bold and daring this woman was. He also made a quick mental note to himself, how some of his energy was being siphoned through the kiss again.

However due to complete lack of any malicious intent; he didn't put an act against it.

 _ **"Huh!? Seriously!? Did that cheesy shit actually-!? *Siiigh* Why do I even bother... I'm really starting to feel like I'm inside of one of those badly written smut novels, Siesta reads..."**_ Derf wondered in exasperation, before he noticed another odd spectacle happening below the woman. _ **"And what's up with the lightworks?"** **  
**_

Saito however didn't pay any attention to Derf's words nor the fact that wings of light were protruding out from Yahan's back (which dissipated soon after); instead his mind was solely focused on the sensation of her moist, supple lips, which brought electrifying jolts down his spine each time their lips scraped against each other.

He didn't even know this woman for more than maybe couple dozen of minutes (the time Yahan spent unconscious didn't exactly count) and yet... It was the same feeling he shared with his girls back in Halkeginia...

It just felt... So right...

So with that thought he merely shrugged and closed his eyes. May as well enjoy enjoy the amazing lips of the quite willing lady under him to it's fullest.

Feeling her beloved returning the kiss, she moaned in delight and begun to prod her Ashikabi's gums and teeth with her tongue, begging for entrance. The sensation of her velvety tongue around his oral cavity caused a primal growl to form inside the Worgen's chest. As the inhibitions on his carnal desires were slowly beginning to break, the palm (that still rested on Yahan's bikini clad breast) begun to actively knead on one of her funbags, making the woman let out a throaty gasp in reaction.

Saito noted that while her boobs were smaller by quite large margin compared to Kirche's and pretty much every female in Saito's pack; Yahan's breasts on the other hand were soft, _incredibly_ firm and just the perfect size to fit inside his palm.

At this point the two were in an all out make out session, however before things could get any _more_ heated; Derflinger finally decided to interject, exasperation and annoyance clear in his tone.

 _ **"Aibō... I hate to be THAT guy, but seriously; Less fucking and more interrogating! We are completely running in the dark here and we need some bloody answers!"**_

Saito let out a grumpy groan, as he was just getting into the good part with Yahan, although he's more than aware that Derf got a point. They needed the information, so the sooner they get up to date with this place the better. Like they tend to say; Knowledge is the strongest weapon.

So with that thought he reluctantly broke the kiss. Yahan let out cute voice of complaint and kept her hands firmly locked behind his neck, before she pouted up at him.

The look alone made him wince and his mental barriers were already starting to break down again... He was seriously debating whether to heed Derf's words or just-

 _ **"NO! Down boy! Business first, humping later!"**_

Saito groaned again and gave the sword a small glare at the racist comment aimed at his lupine heritage, before he shifted his attention back to the woman below him and gave her a mock-haughty grin. "I was going to ask if you were doing alright, but if you had energy for such a steamy session; I suppose it's safe to say you're doing quite ok."

"Oh, I'm peachy. Especially now that I got my batteries filled up." Yahan said with a saucy grin of her own, which was rewarded with a look of amusement from the Worgen.

She wasn't aware of this, but normally a Sekirei wouldn't really regain back any of their lost energy through their Ashikabi via kiss (aka Norito), Sekirei would merely _unlock_ the ability to use their full potential for a short period of time. The reason for this difference is simple; Saito is a creature that is magical in nature and he was trained in the use of Chi, which he uses as his main source of energy that now courses through his body. So whenever Yahan initiates Norito with him; she unconsciously absorbs some of this energy into her own body revitalising, not to mention _enhancing_ her innate powers. Meanwhile humans of Earth simply do not possess any fancy innate abilities nor energy sources for the Sekirei to gather extra energy from... Humans basically are like a dry well compared to Saito's constantly running fountain, the difference is just uncanny...

"My forehead is a bit sore though." Yahan then mused as an afterthought. But for reasons she wasn't aware about; Saito's grin dropped as he averted his gaze elsewhere with an awkward expression, leaving her confused and Derf's snickering didn't exactly alleviate her confusion.

 _ **"Heh, Lets just say you had a rather**_ **Bas** **hful** _ **entrance, when you came in."**_ Derf commented amusement clear in his? it's? tone. Yahan wasn't sure which pronouns were the correct ones to use, when it comes to a sentient swords... _ **  
**_

"Derf..."

 _ **"Yeah?"**_

"Shut the hell up..."

 ** _"NEVER! MY MAGNIFICENCE CAN NEVER BE SILENCED!"_**

Saito's eyes begun to twitch madly, getting a huge urge to bash his head against a brick wall as he felt the upcomings of another Derf-induced migraine. Then he heard a melodic giggles coming from the woman beneath him, who's clearly amused by the duo's antics.

Saito, with a sigh and a shake of his head; he played his ISAS card... Again...

"Anyway, ignoring the rusty old fart-" _ **"What'd ya call me!?"**_ "what happened to you back there? I mean, you did kind of collapse on top of me back there." He inquired with concern, while also using the subtle opportunity to change the subject from explaining the reason behind her sore head.

Through the bond (which Saito still wasn't fully even aware of) Yahan could sense the concern he had for her, making her smile softly for knowing she had lucked out finding a genuinely caring Ashikabi. She was about to answer before a thought hit her, making her smile in a coy manner. "Before I answer that, could you do something for me first."

Saito raised an eyebrow and tilted his head in curiosity.

 _-few minutes later-_

"Aahh much better~" Yahan purred contently from her new favorite pillow, as her head kept snuggling against Saito's lap like a kitten looking for warmth.

Saito, who's now seated upright on the corner sofa, merely looked amused if anything, while absentmindedly caressing Yahan's silky raven locks. Not at all minding the pampering of the girl.

Derflinger on the other hand would be outright deadpanning at the two. _**"Comfortable enough?"**_ He sarcastically quipped.

"Very~" Yahan sing-songed with the tone of utter content, either not noticing or ignoring the sword's sarcasm.

 _ **"Good! Now, how about we-"**_

"Before that-" Yahan interrupted.

Derf's maw-like guard rattled as he let out an impatient growl. _**"Now what!?"**_

Yahan rolled her eyes at Derf. "One more thing, I promise." She then glanced up, to meet her Ashikabi's sapphires. "I believe I never gotten your name?"

Saito blinked twice, before his lips formed an "O" in realization. Their first encounter may have had been rather unorthodox from what one would ever expect, but she did introduce herself afterwards, while he never got the chance to return the gesture.

"Heeh... Already reached the second base before we got even properly introduced, eh..." He mused out loud, while giving Yahan one of his trademark smirks. However instead of getting an embarrased blush from the girl; Yahan matched his smirk with one of her own, amused.

"Heh, So it seems... But don't stray off the subject. You wouldn't want to keep a lady waiting, now would you?" She calmly urged him on, while bringing an arm up to his face to boop his nose in a fake reprimanding manner.

"Right, right. I'm getting there." Saito flippantly responded with a roll of eyes, before he cleared his throat. "Name is Saito, Hiraga Saito. I've also earned quite a few monikers from my efforts, but I think it's fair if I push those things aside for now, since I doubt they have much of an impact in this place."

 _'Saito-kun, eh.'_ This time Yahan's confident smirk softened into a gentle smile once she finally learned the name of her new mate. Although she did raise an inquiring eyebrow, at his mention monikers, but decided to leave it in the back of her mind for now and decided to re-introduce herself out of courtesy's sake.

"Yahan, a pleasure." She responded, in which the two even shared a brief handshake despite their current position on the sofa.

Taking this as his cue, Derf started. _ **"And I am-!"**_

"The O' great Derflinger-Sama~, yeah I remember. Your grand flamboyant announcement from before had left quite an impression on this humble peasant, I assure you." Yahan dramatically declared, while her eyes retained a perfect deadpan look as she stared into the distance. Saito nearly sputtered his spit, but bit on his lower lips, trying to restrain himself from laughing his guts out. The sarcasm in her voice was just so palpable!

 _ **"Hah! Finally someone who realizes my greatness!"**_ Buuut apparently not palpable enough for some... _ **  
**_

Saito and Yahan shared a look with the latter giving the sign of 'Really' with her eyes, while the former sighed and facepalmed at the fact how clueless his sword companion is being.

"Derf... She's just fucking with you. She was being sarcastic..."

...

 _ **"Bitch..."**_ Derf uttered after a moment of silence, greatly offended.

Yahan shrugged, before bringing her hand up as if to check on her nails. "Well this bitch knows how to fight without the necessity for having another male pull and hold onto your shaft each time you wish to see action." She said her piece in the most casual manner, yet the bite behind it would've made even a full grown dragon proud...

Both Saito's and Derflinger's jaws (in latter's case mouth-piece) went completely slack at the brutal burn...

 _ **"A-aibō... Did she just..."**_

"Yes, Partner... Yes she did..."

 _ **"..."**_

"..."

 _ **"...Aibō... I feel dirty now..."**_

"Uhm... Shouldn't that be my line? I mean I'm the one who-"

 _ **"AAAAHHHH! DON'T SAY IT! DON'T SAY IT! LALALALA CAN'T HEAR YOUUU!"**_

"... I think you broke him, Yahan..."

Yahan fist-pumped. "Fatality!"

Her antics were rewarded with an amused roll of eyes from her Ashikabi, but then he decided to voice out his earlier question before they could get anymore sidetracked.

"The now mentally deranged sword aside-" _**"**_ _ **ICH**_ _ ** _ **SCHEIßE**_ ROST ÜBER DICH**_ _ **, ARSCHLOCH!"**_ Yahan rose an incredulous eyebrow at Derf. Angry German dialect this time? "Ignoring that... So what was the reason for your sudden fainting spell?"

"Yes... Sorry about that. I just got a little lightheaded after I spent too much of my power to get us here." She admitted with a sigh. While she's aware, or more like was _told_ by her adjustor, that Winging would enhance her powers' capabilities about tenfold; but quite frankly she took a rather high risk to prove the theory by teleporting nearly across the whole city after _just_ being winged, without giving herself any time to adjust to her new powers... **(3)**

Saito blinked incredulously. "A _little_? Yahan, you blacked out completely..."

Yahan averted her eyes. "Okay, I may have overestimated my limits, but to be fair; I didn't really have the leisure to hold anything back, back on that roof... I had to get us away from those MBI goons." She said while meeting Saito's eyes again with a determined gaze.

The Worgen frowned. "Speaking of which, what is this MBI you're speaking of? And why were they after you?"

Yahan rose an eyebrow at Saito's lack of knowledge about a company what had to be like, the most successful super corporation to leave it's mark on Earth. But in the end she mentally shrugged it off, figuring that someone with a talking sword isn't exactly someone you would call a local in this area.

"Mid Bio Informatics or MBI for short. While I don't really care to explain all the specifics, but what you need to know is that they practically control the world in every field with their economic, technological and medical network they got going. And that they have more than enough influence to have their own makeshift army or even take control of a city, like the one we're currently residing in. Basically; they are the kind of people you don't want as an enemy." Yahan explained. "As for why they're after me..." She started, but first removed herself from her Ashikabi's lap, albeit reluctantly, before she took a seat right beside him and finally put her game face on. "To explain this; you would first need to know the whole tale about my kin and of our involvement with MBI. And I assure it would take hours to explain."

Saito stared into her eyes for short moment, before nodding. "I believe we got the time for a story or two." Then an angry tick mark popped on his temple, as his temper finally begun to flare out, reason being Derf who, for this entire time, had been insanely roaring out random profanities in multiple languages without a pause.

"DERF! IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE FUCK UP RIGHT NOW, I SWEAR I'M GOING TO TRANSMOG YOU INTO A CHEAP SEX TOY AND PASS YOU OVER TO **SCARRON** THE FIRST CHANGE I GET!" It did the trick as Derf snapped it's mouthpiece shut instantly, with it's form rattling on it's place against the wall.

 _ **"I'll be good..."**_

Saito huffed, before turning back to face Yahan again, who looked to be between bemused and amused. Former likely due to the odd choice of words that went completely over her head. Saito then gestured with a hand. "Do please proceed."

Yahan nodded, but decided to slip in her piece as well. "Before I start, I expect a full explanation as well. While I may have not really shown it; I'm still pretty much freaked out about the fact of there being a sentient weapon standing not even a 2 feet away from me." Which is true. Even though she's still giving Derf a benefit of a doubt. Still somewhat convinced of Derf being the result of some sci-fi mumbo jumbo. But once she receives the story from Saito's end; she will then know which is real and which is fake, considering that once the Winging process is done; the Sekirei in question becomes emotionally connected to their Ashikabi and vice-versa so deeply to the point it's literally impossible for either of the two to hide secrets from each other.

The Worgen blinked, but nonetheless nodded his head in agreement. "Fair enough. But I warn you, it's a long story. And I mean like a really long story. Long enough that it would take me at least four books."

Yahan merely rose a bemused eyebrow, before deadpanning. "Well, like you said; we got the time on our hands." She said crossing her arms under her firm bust. The exotic woman then tilted her head upwards, adopting a thoughtful expression. "Where to start... Well first off, we Sekirei are something you call a extraterrestrial lifeforms."

"A what?"/ _ **"A what?"**_ Saito and Derf queried in sync.

Yahan sighed deeply, she just knew this is going to be a long night...

* * *

 _-Meanwhile, back at Ginza-  
-The alley Saito first appeared-_

Where the fated encounter just took it's place not even a half-a-minute prior; Suddenly a woman garbed in a purely white silk attire, stormed into the alley while panting as if she had ran a marathon ten times over. With a proper glance, the mysterious woman's attire was completely out of place, compared to any of the city's locals, not to mention her beauty was equal to that of a Goddess', with curves a mortal would literally kill for. Simply put, one could immediately tell she couldn't be human.

The woman placed a hand on a wall beside her for support and leaned over to calm her ragged breathing, which gradually became calmer within seconds now that the cause of her heat had seemingly disappeared from the area.

"Ashikabi-Sama..." She practically whimpered.

Then by the entrance of the alleyway; another woman (judging by extremely skintight suit she had emphasizing her assets) on a motorbike came to a screeching halt, then it's rider started to berate the white-clad brunette in a highly urgent tone.

"Uzume-Tan!? What are you doing!? If you haven't forgotten, we are KINDA on the run right now and need to reach Miya-tan's place ASAP! This is NO time nor place for sightseeing!" The newcomer was a equally busty woman as the first one, wearing a skintight one-piece biker's outfit, that was partly unzipped on front (showing a LOT of her cleavage). Her face was completely covered by the black visor of the helmet she wore, but her ginger-colored hair flowed freely down on her back from under the helmet.

"Matsu... It was here..." The woman in white, now recognized as Uzume, whispered in a fond longing.

"Huh?" The biker tilted her head.

"My Ashikabi... My Ashikabi was here..." Uzume said placing one of her hands over her chest as she still made vain attempts to locate the source of her throbbing heart.

Matsu looked at her sister kin in sympathy, but hardened herself. "I read you and I'm sorry, but we simply do not have the time in our hands. We were incredibly lucky that MBI's attention was brought elsewhere, when we reached the Jinki. With MBI still looking the other way, we simply can't let the change go!" Matsu urgently said, while constantly keeping tabs on the MBI's radio channels through an earpiece. While she had managed to temporarily disable the alarm systems around the Jinki they were after; they only had 30 minutes to follow through with the operation. And once the time is up; the alarms would've immediately gone off due to the lack of Jinki...

So needless to say Matsu was rather dumbfounded that the MBI weren't already hounding after them like starving hyenas when the alarm went off, but then she found out that as if the Gods were smiling upon them; someone _else_ broke the alarm instead! And according to the feed she've gotten; the rogue Sekirei, Yahan, who had been a major pain in MBI's ass for quite some time now, had been winged just recently. Which made her and her Ashikabi MBI's main targets for the time being.

With that being said... While Matsu was happy that her sister was already reacting towards someone, this just wasn't the time for a booty call!

Which says a LOT coming from _her_ of all people!

"Uzume-Tan I promise you, I will do whatever I can to find your Ashikabi, but we need to reach the Izumo Inn first!"

The Sekirei of silk turned to face her fellow Sekirei, Uzume then took a one last glance at the alley. So with a deep sigh and a hesitant nod, she exited the alley in haste and jumped on the backseat of the bike. The ginger haired woman smiled, glad she got through with the brunette. Matsu then revved the engine back alive, before she reeled away and sped up back on roads with the certain destination in mind.

With one last look over her shoulder, Uzume swore. "I will find you, Ashikabi-sama... I promise..."

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N -There we go! Fuckton late, but got it done somehow!  
**

 **Soooo about the Sekirei Harem plan for this fic... So far I have some conflicts in selecting between the canon and OC Sekirei and keep the girl count more reasonable. Since I seem to be rather adamant (Read: thick-headed) in the mindset of adding the OCs I have in mind; Majority of them being from Majikoi(Majide Watashi Ni Koishinasai!)-verse, which is like a Harem-girl buffet I may add... Not to mention nearly every girl in Majikoi fits the bill to take a place as an OC Sekirei.  
**

 **All that being said; which one would you guys prefer?  
Should I;  
**

 **1) Keep the Sekirei harem count as bare minimum ( Max 15 girls). Basically try to not get overboard with my shenanigans where I most of the time go pick chicks for the MC left and right.**

 **2) GO FULL HAM! FUCK THE COUNTER, LIMITS AND ALL THAT SHIT! GOTTA CATCH EM ALL!  
(Will definitely lead to quite a lot of explanations to do once Saito returns to his harem back in Halkeginia, lol)**

 **I also opened a Poll in my profile page regarding this. So please come and vote if you wish to make an impact!**

 **The sekirei suggestions** ** **from the community, that I** mentioned in one of the earlier chapters also still stands, if they happen to catch my interest. Characters ******from** both ****canon and other franchises are a fair game as far as the suggestions goes.  
**

* * *

 **(1) - I have updated my profile; there is now a photoshopped picture of what Derf would look like in better detail.  
**

 **(2) - I think I may as well go with "He" when Derf is pointed at... It gets tiring if I keep finding ways to settle with "IT" each time.**

 **(3) - She teleported from Ginza all the way to Nerima, around** **7 miles (** ** **11,2 km** ) away. More than four times past her safe limit, not to mention she carried another person with her, so she would be out like light after that. Although her saving grace not ending up worse, would be the fact that she just got herself winged so she basically channeled an imperfect Norito subconsciously as she made the 'leap'.  
**

* * *

 **Saito's Sekirei flock status:**

#57 Yahan  
#10 Uzume (Unwinged)  
#? (Unknown)  
#? (Unknown)  
#? (Unknown)  
#? (Unknown)  
And more...


	8. Cultural Exchange

**Once again special thanks for "Million Arthur The Yuri King", for all the help and for doing the BETA reading of the chapter. :D  
**

* * *

 **Enjoy the chapter and please Follow, Favorite and leave a Review or I'll sic a Worgen on yeh! ;)**

 **No seriously; Reviews are the only thing that keeps an Author motivated!  
All mindless flames will duly be ignored (like all immature shits (Trolls) of the community should be), but constructive criticism is highly welcomed if it means I could potentially improve the quality of my story.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Warcraft, Zero No Tsukaima nor Sekirei, they all belong to their respective owners.  
If I did;  
1) Dragonkin would be playable!  
2) Saito would NOT be Louise's bitch!  
3) Minato would have some spine!**

 **I only own the OC Worgen Saito (to some degree, namely his personality).**

* * *

Speech: "Hello"

 _Thoughts: 'Hello'_

 **Worgen Speech and loooooud noices!: "Hello!"**

 _ **Derflinger Speech: "Hello!"**_

 **Abilities/Norito: "Hello!"**

* * *

 **WORGEN ASHIKABI**

* * *

 **OPENING SONG:**  
 **BLUE BIRD (Naruto Shippuden)**  
 **by Ikimono-gakari**

* * *

 **[Hataitara...]**

Yahan is seen sitting at the edge of skycraper, her long hair blowing in the wind. Clear blue skies were seen in the background.

 **[modorenai to itte]**

Camera zooms in; her face had a forlorn expression as she stared at the distance.

 **[Mezashita no wa...]**

She slowly looks up towards the skies where a lone cloud was seen...

 **[aoi aoi ano sora~~]**

Yahan reaches her hand towards the cloud, before the camera view suddenly sped forwards stopping beside the lone cloud, where Saito (in his human shape) suddenly burst right through and the title appeared on the screen.

WORGEN ASHIKABI

 **[Hanashimi wo mada oboerarezu]**

Camera appeared beside Saito, who was seemingly unconscious as he continued his free fall towards the ground.

 **[Setsunasa wa ima tsukami hajimeta]**

Colors became inversed and time slowed down and camera zoomed-in to show his face up-close.

 **[Anata eto idaku kono kanjou mo]**

Colors went back to normal, as the scene went back to Yahan, with her eyes widening at the sight Saito's falling form, who was falling right towards her

 **[Ima kotoba ni kawatteku]**

Yahan jumped back to her feet in alarm, but then the time froze right when the two were literally face to face.

 **[Michi naru...]**

The screen split up; with one side showing a violet colored picture of Yahan staring in wonder, while the other side had upside-down stirring Saito in blue colors.

 **[sekai no yume kara-]**

Time resumed, but in slow-motion; showing Saito moving right past the building Yahan was standing on, with the latter's eyes tracking former as he continued his fall straight towards the ground.

 **[mezamete...]**

Yahan seemed to snap from whatever trance she was in, before her eyes were filled with determination and jumped off the building.

 **[Kono hane wo hiroge-]**

Yahan was now seen diving head first and tried to reach her right hand towards Saito's falling body, with her fingers brushing at his clothes-

 **[tobi datsu~~]**

But quickly managed to get a proper grip and twisted the two around, so the two were now face-to-face, but still falling upside-down. Then Yahan pulled Saito into a deep kiss mid-fall, latter becoming wide awake as Yahan's wings burst forth.

 **[Hataitara modorenai to itte]**

Screen changed into a scene with the camera flying around a large open concrete field, filled with various antagonist Ashikabis standing on a circle in front with their respective Sekirei standing right behind them in the middle. The ones standing out the most amongst them being Higa (one hand in a pocket, with the other hanging limp), Kagizaki (fixing glasses) and Mikogami (flamboyant pose with hand placed on a hip).

 **[Mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora]**

Background turned red, before a shadowed feminine figure with a long ponytail stood up in the middle, then suddenly one slitted red eye flashed open. It glared at the viewers, before she pulled a massive halberd and cut through the screen horizontally.

 **[Tsukinuketara mitsukaru to shitte]**

Screen changed into a scene that was basically a warzone between Saito's and the enemy Ashikabis' Sekirei, camera moving frantically back and forth, before it focused on one specific Sekirei in the midst, Uzume in her Sekirei outfit. Who shot forth a trail of veil at one of the enemy Sekirei holding a talwar, the veil wrapping around her ankle, before Uzume pulled and threw the enemy Sekirei over her shoulder and finished the talwar wielder off by slamming her to the ground, creating a small crater.

 **[Furikiru hodo]**

We now appear within the top floor og MBI tower. Both Minaka and Takami are shown; with the former sitting on his makeshift throne, wide smile spread on his face, while his glasses had this mad glint in them. While the latter stood beside Minaka, with a lit cigarette between her lips, that were forming a deep frown.

 **[Aoi aoi ano sora]**

The Discipline squad is being shown, Haihane watching television from a couch lazily, Benitsubasa huffing at Haihane as she leaned against the wall arms crossed. And finally Karasuba is seen seated on a windowsill, cleaning her katana.

 **[Aoi aoi ano sora]**

Residents of Izumo Inn were being shown, sitting by a table; Minato, his Sekirei, Seo, Homura and Miya. Everyone laughing and having fun.

 **[Aoi aoi ano sora~~]**

We now see Saito looking at the camera over his shoulder. He blinked, before a confident smirk formed on his face as he pulled Derflinger out off-screen and rested it between his shoulders and calmly begun to walk away towards the sunrise. Camera zoomed out; and you could see at least a dozen feminine figures moving in haste to catch up with him.

* * *

 **=Cultural Exchange=**

-North-West of Shinto Teito-

-Abandoned house somewhere in the outskirts of Nerima (East-side)-

 _ **"Really? An Alien?"**_ Came the dry response of Derflinger, who sounded more incredulous than anything.

"That's the gist of it." Yahan nodded, nonplussed. The woman had just finished the entire tale about Sekirei and their involvement with MBI. Yahan then turned to face her Ashikabi seated on her right to take in his reaction, but raised an eyebrow at his neutral look. "You don't look that surprised, Saito-kun?"

"Hm? Well, I've seen enough shit that you being alien doesn't really face me." And that's putting it lightly, considering he's technically one himself within this realm. "Though what I'm more surprised about is how... _Human_ you look."

Even the Draenei (who are in fact, aliens themselves), despite having human-like faces; possessed enough inhuman features like tentacle beards, horns and hooves. So one would literally have to be brain dead to not be able to tell a Draenei apart from a human.

 _ **"I still call BS."**_ Derf, ever the critic of the party, retorted with a huff.

This time it was Yahan's turn to deadpan at the sword. "And a talking magical sword is just so much more common these days..." She rebutted sarcastically.

Saito gave out a light hearted chuckle. "Hehe, she's got you there Derf."

 _ **"Touché, missy... touché... damn the tongue on that girl..."**_ Derf begrudgingly admitted, while murmuring to himself at the end.

"Moving on." Saito started turning back to Yahan. "And I am now this Ashi-err-whatever the fuck-"

"A-shi-ka-bi, honey." Yahan helped out, pronouncing each syllable, sounding amused.

"Yeah, that." The Worgen waved a hand flippantly. "Which, according to you, is a Sekirei's-" He finger quoted. " _fated_ mate? Could you explain that tidbit a bit more in detail?" He inquired in skeptical tone.

"Of course." Yahan nodded, crossing her arms beneath her bust as she leaned her back on the sofa. "Though honestly speaking, this whole 'Fated' lover talk is basically just this cheesy romance tale that's been going around amongst us Sekirei. The more scientific approach however... is that our bodies _React_ in a certain way towards someone we're most compatible with for... mating purposes. Long story short; this reaction puts Sekirei into a what's basically a pseudo-heat (in other words, making them incredibly horny) the second a compatible Ashikabi passes nearby. This heat will continue until either the Winging happens, or the Ashikabi manages to stray away far enough. While the symptoms _can_ be suppressed with enough willpower; it however would do more harm than good on the long run, both physically and mentally." The shadow Sekirei professionally explained.

Despite her being horrible with any form of technology, that didn't mean she hadn't been paying attention to all the lessons the MBI had put her kin through. Though admittedly, it also helped that a majority of this knowledge (especially the mandatory parts) basically gets hotwired into the Sekirei's subconscious while they were still only an embryo...

Saito's eyebrows jumped past his bangs. "I suppose that explains why you were panting down my neck like a dehydrated dog, back in that alley..." He commented, but there was a hint of teasing in his tone.

This time however Yahan did have the tendency to blush in embarrassment, remembering full well just how freaking messed up her psyche was at the time. She averted her gaze while rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly. "Yeeeah, not the proudest moment of my life, I'll admit..."

 _ **"Try outright creepy..."**_ Derf quipped while ignoring the stink eye Yahan gave him at the remark. ** _"Also Aibō, wasn't that kinda ironic, coming from you?"_** The sword inquired with slightly amused tone, hinting at the canine metaphor Saito used.

The Worgen groaned in annoyance, while giving the sword a brief look that matched Yahan's own.

ISAS

He then huffed and turned back to Yahan, who also happily laid off her glare in the favor of her Ashikabi's attention. "Back on the subject; This _Reaction_ , if it truly increases your sexual urges to such extent that you actually start losing your ability for coherent thoughts, then what stops you from... well..." Saito shifted in his seat, while also rubbing the back of his head awkwardly as he tried to come up with a proper way to voice the question, without offending her.

"From spreading our legs for the first male (or female) we see?" Apparently it was for naught since Yahan bluntly worded his thoughts out for him.

Saito winced at the way she put it, but regardless he nodded. "While I wouldn't have had put it that way word by word, but yeah..."

Yahan nodded. "Well it is true that my kin becomes rather submissive when it comes to the Ashikabi we end up reacting to. However on the contrary to what you were thinking, if anyone _else_ were to try and do anything while we're reacting... simply put, Fight or Flight instinct would immediately kick in and we would likely either A; run away like Hell was chasing us or B; brutally murder the fool."

Saito lowly whistled at the last part.

Yahan then grinned at him. "I take the answer was to your liking?"

Saito nodded. "Good enough. But moving on; you also mentioned that with this _Winging,_ you the Sekirei and I the Ashikabi, now share a spiritual bond of some kind?"

Yahan once again nodded in confirmation. "Also correct. With this bond, we now share an empathic link between us and through this we are always aware of each other's mental state and presence. Also, the stronger the bond, the stronger the Sekirei will become." Her expression then turned into a cynical frown. "Although after MBI's meddling with our genetics... There are some heavy downsides to the bond, on Sekirei's end that is..." She said, a look of irritation on her face.

Saito raised an eyebrow, but waited for her to continue.

She resumed. "You see, while I'm not a hundred percent sure if it was originally this way or if it's the result of MBI's machinations, but the thing is; Sekirei unfortunately enough _can_ actually be winged by those who we are not even reacting towards... And since I left MBI prematurely, before the... _Main event-_ " She hissed with venom. "so to speak. I unfortunately now lack the information on the effects this unnatural winging may have on Sekirei's psyche... The last thing that is highly important for you to know is that after the Sekirei is Winged; it cannot be undone..."

Yahan then brought a hand behind her neck, before she grapped on to her hair by the base and pulled the raven locks over her shoulder. "See this?" She questioned as she leaned over a bit, while pointing at the exposed part of her neck with her other hand.

Saito too leaned over to get a better look and blinked, before his eyes widened in surprise. Because right over the nape of Yahan's neck was the familiar yin-yang insignia he had seen for a brief moment in the **World's Door** portal that had brought him here... right before a certain dragoness bashed him through it...

"This-" Yahan started. "Is the mark that appears on our necks once a Sekirei gets their wings. It's basically a type of mating mark that indicates that I'm already taken and solely belong to you... Both in body and heart..." She said in a highly fond manner. "If anything, for my kin it's equivalent to a human marriage." The woman finished with a coy grin.

 _ **"Oh dear... The gals will have a field day from this..."** _ Derf silently mused to himself, and if he had any facial muscles he definitely would've winced at the thought what the girls may do to his partner upon their return... If they ever get to return that is... Either way Derf hoped someone's gonna bring flowers to his partner's grave in his stead...

"I-I see..." Saito stuttered nervously with a bead of sweat running down his temple. He likely had the same thought running through his head as Derf did... But then his curiosity managed to win over his foreboding thoughts. "And all this from a simple exchange of some spit? And you said the bond is permanent? There's really no ways to annul it?"

Yahan winced with a clearly hurt expression.

"H-hypothetically speaking that is! In case the union ends up becoming abusive in some manner, ya know!" He quickly added with wave of his hands, when he noticed her appearance. "After all, such a thing unfortunately is rather common with some couples out there..." He finished.

Fortunately his excuse did seem to work as she blinked and put a hand over her chin in thought. "That's... a fair point, actually..." She admitted with a frown. "Well, as far as breaking the bond goes; there's really none that I'm aware of that doesn't involve the termination of the Sekirei in question or... killing the Ashikabi itself... The latter of which, from what I've heard, would still lead to the same outcome as the former..." She answered with sullen expression.

At the end of explanation Saito grimaced, before his eyes widened at the last part. "Wait... The death of Ashikabi would also kill off the Sekirei he or she had Winged!?" He incredulously asked.

Yahan sighed, but nonetheless nodded. "In a way, yes. While we wouldn't exactly die in the real sense of the word from it. We would however, fall into a death-like coma, akin to a puppet losing it's strings. If that were to happen, it's very likely that MBI would just dispose the Ashikabi's cold corpse out there somewhere, while retrieving the unresponsive body of the Sekirei back to the clock tower in the middle of this city. For what purpose? I know not."

 ** _"That's... kinda fucked up."_** For once even Derf became speechless in this conversation.

Saito fullheartedly agreed. And this all was apparently orchestrated by some madman with a God complex... How is it that anywhere Saito goes, there always has to be this one lunatic in the highest seat of power, pulling the strings with way too much influence than should ever be even humanely possible or allowed for a mortal man...

Feeling that the atmosphere is getting kind of gloomy here, Yahan decided to interject.

"Since I've been the one doing all the answers so far, how about now we switch places for a change?" Yahan suggested, in which Saito replied with brief agreement.

"Splendid!" She exclaimed with a clap of her hands, coupled with a smile. "Now then, I have so many questions I'd like to ask you, but first there was this one thing that's been really bugging me for a good while now, which I'm hoping you can give me an answer to, Saito-kun." She said with a small frown.

Saito rose an eyebrow out of curiosity, but tilted his head as a sign for her to go on. "If it's within my capability."

Yahan took this as her cue. "Are you absolutely sure... That you've never met another Sekirei before?" She asked with a serious expression.

Saito looked at her oddly. "No. Can't say I have. I'm _fairly_ sure I've never even heard the term before meeting you..." He responded with confusion painting his features. Where was she going with this?

Yahan's facial features shifted into a confused frown. "Then why do I feel like there's a another presence in the bond. I mean beside us?" She then gave Derf uncertain gaze. "Is it... Is it the sword?"

The Worgen blinked and glanced back at Derf, knowing the sword was spiritually connected to him. "Derf?"

 ** _"Nah, that's impossible."_** Derf declined such notion immediately. **_"Only those who bear the runes of a Gandalfr can ever connect with my spirit. Not even Red, your master, can sense me through you, Partner."_**

"Through me..." Saito murmured with pensive frown.

Meanwhile Yahan was watching the two interact with an owlish expression. Okay, the heck were these two talking about? While she can now cross the doubt of the two being linked spiritually in some manner off her list; though a vast majority of whatever had been just said went completely over her head again... Her eye twitched at this.

Frankly put, Yahan hated these sort of talks, where she's the one feeling like a third wheel...

After a minute or so, Saito finally seemed to perk up about something in realization. "Ahh, it has got to be Kirche..." The Worgen stated, slamming a fist on top of his open palm.

It was the shadow Sekirei's turn to blink in confusion. "Who?" She asked.

"Kirche's my mate." Saito explained, as relaxed back into the sofa again.

The woman's eyes became wide at this. _'M-mate!?'_ She then shook her head. _'No calm down Yahan... Humans never use that term when they refer to their lovers. If I remember correctly, it's a commonly used term of endearment between friends. But I guess it wouldn't hurt to make sure...'_

"By mate, are you perhaps referring to "Yo Dawg what's up my homie" kind of mate?" She asked while making an impression of a stereotypical African-American accent...

If anything, the impression just made Saito to raise an eyebrow and stare at the woman as if she was a moron... The stare alone was enough to make Yahan feel more than a bit flustered. "Uhh... Not sure what the heck you were trying to pull there, but I meant the kind you usually share the bed and fuck like animals with..."

Yahan blinked. _'Woah, he's a blunt one...'_ But then her eyes widened, when the words caught up with her brain. _'Wait, eh!? It was that kind of mate!?'_

"And technically speaking; she's also my mistress." He added as an afterthought.

The tanned woman's cheeks gained a rosy tint at that remark. "Oh... So you're into _that_ kind of play, huh..."

Saito let out a boisterous laugh, before he re-collected himself. "Haha, not like that- Well kinda depends if we happen to be in the mood... BUT what I mean is that I'm literally bound to her, through a magical contract."

Again Yahan blinked, before she deadpanned at the word of magic. "Huh?"

"See this?" Saito said as he took off his left glove to show off his Gandalfr rune for his Sekirei.

Yahan merely rose an eyebrow. "A tattoo?"

The Worgen chuckled, but shook his head in negative. "Haha, no, no. Nothing of a sort. This rune is basically the mark that bonds me with Kirche. In fact, you could relate it's effects to the Sekirei mark you have on your nabe."

Yahan's right hand instinctively reached up and tenderly begun to rub the said spot on her neck. But then the air around her became incredibly subdued all of sudden, which was completely unlike of her confident and mildly brazen personality.

"So... you were already... Taken?" She ended up timidly asking, as she brought the said hand down over to her opposite arm's bicep, rubbing it in a nervous habit. Her tone held a clear hint of sadness and anxiousness, that Saito managed to catch on immediately.

"Weeell in a manner of speech, yes. She's basically the head wife of my household back at home." He said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

That took the Sekirei by a surprise. "Head... wife? As in, multiple lovers?"

"Eeyup!" Saito nodded, popping the "P", with pride as he puffed his chest.

"Heeh... Interesting..." The woman said musingly, rubbing her chin between fingers as she looked up at her Ashikabi with newfound interest clear in her violet eyes.

Saito's chest deflated as he rose an eyebrow at the way she reacted, well the lack of it thereof. "You're... taking this surprisingly well... About the fact I more or less have a Harem where I came from." He inquired in a surprised, but a curious tone.

Honestly, most women tend to jump into conclusions and call men with harems pigs, right off the bat... Even if the said polygamist relationship had been mutual on both sides with each of it's members...

Yahan merely shrugged in nonchalance. "It is not an uncommon concept for us Sekirei. While rare; Ashikabis may have more than one Sekirei in their flock, given if they're powerful enough as an Ashikabi to cause various Sekirei to react towards the said person. Besides in my opinion, a man with various women wrapped around his fingers is sign of power and..." She grinned coyly, before shifting in her seat to lean over next to Saito's ear. "Sexual prowess." She huskily whispered.

It brought a pleasant tingle down Saito's spine, but despite this he chuckled merrily. "Well definitely haven't received any complaints on that last part, so far." He responded in a mock arrogance, which Yahan gave a smirk of her own at his haughty attitude. Then Saito seemed to perk up at the one specific term what Yahan mentioned. "Also; Flock? Like birds?" He asked curiously with a tilt of head.

"Basically just a sophisticated term for a group of Sekirei who have been Winged by the same Ashikabi, nothing big to think about." She answered in a dismissive way, before she continued. "But if you truly have harem back at wherever you came from; to be frank, this actually makes things easier. Considering how prude the community is nowadays towards polygamous relationships. Not to mention it's actually considered illegal in this country." She shook her with a sigh.

"I see." The Worgen mused. While polygamy wasn't exactly something people looked up upon even back in Halkeginia (or even Azeroth), this was definitely a first time he ever heard the act of having multiple lovers in itself was considered against the law of all things...

"But that being said-" Yahan's voice cut his musings short, especially when he felt a delicate hand placed on his right cheek and then found himself face-to-face with the exotic female, who promptly proceeded to close the distance between their lips, stealing his lips once more.

It was a modest kiss this time around lacking all the tongue action, but nonetheless the two still enjoyed the feeling.

This time no wings made of energy were popping out of Yahan's back either.

After a moment Yahan pulled back, staring into her Ashikabi's eyes. "As long you give me some of that love; I don't mind sharing." She finished with a lick of her lips. There was also a strong hint of sternness in her tone.

Saito merely shrugged in consent. "I suppose that's fair enough."

 _ **"You really sure, ya wanna do that, Aibō? Red's seriously gonna rip you a new one if you fall back to yer previous habits and start picking whatever chick that you happen to bump into..."**_ Derf decided word out his concerns on the matter.

"I'll cross the bridge when I get there, Derf." Saito said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

The sword (somehow) sighed. _**"Your funeral."**_

With that Saito dismissed the sword and faced Yahan, who met his eyes with an amused expression. "What?" Saito inquired.

"From what I gathered from what Derf said; I take it you were a playboy once?" She asked (this time even calling Derf by it's name) with a challenging eyebrow raised.

Before Saito got to answer that, he was cut off by Derf's loud snort. **_"A playboy? Heh, more like the biggest man-whore of the entire continent."_**

Yahan turned towards Derf with an incredulous blink. "Surely you're exaggerating?"

 _ **"Believe me, I wish that was the case, Missy..."** _ The sword audibly sighed.

"Hey! You know that's just fragment of the past, I got better!" Saito retorted at the sword, pointing at it with a finger.

 _ **"Aibō... You chased the tail, pardon the pun, like fucking groceries..."**_

"Interesting~" Yahan mused with a mischievous grin, while giving her Ashikabi a sideways glance.

"That aside, moving on!" Saito exclaimed loudly enough to get Yahan's attention away from the sentient sword, but did nothing to alleviate the amusement she felt.

 _ **"Tch, Wuss..."**_ Derf quipped with a click of a tongue... However the hell he even manages to do the expression is beyond anyone's comprehension... **(1)**

"Anyway! Back to you." He turned to face the exotic female again. "I believe you had questions about us?" He inquired, but immediately took a note how she now had the look of a cat that ate the canary.

"Well now that you asked-"

"Other than my, admittedly questionable, past escapades..." He deadpanned.

Yahan pouted. "Spoilsport..." She leaned back away from him and into the sofa, while crossing her arms and legs to get herself comfortable. "Then how about you two begin from the start? What's your story and where you two from?"

Saito hummed in thought at that. "Hmm, where to begin... Ah I know just the thing!"

Derflinger perked up at this, it's form actually jumped a bit in it's spot against the wall. **_"You're actually going to show her_ that?"**

Yahan blinked in confusion. "Show me what?" She got ignored however, which irked her slightly.

"Yup, if we're spiritually bounded to each other; may as well show her now rather than later. This isn't exactly something I could keep hidden for long in the first place."

Yahan frowned. "Show me what?" She asked again, slightly raising her voice.

Yet she was still ignored, and this time an angry vein mark popped over her temple, while her eye begun to twitch.

 _ **"I don't give a rat's ass whether you keep it secret or not! I just want you to give me a minute to ready myself, so I get to brand her reaction into my memory!"**_ Derf said with an enthusiastic laugh.

Saito rolled his eyes in amusement. "Should've figured you say something like that, old pal."

 _ **"Heh, that's what I do!"**_

Meanwhile Yahan was at the boiling point, from being ignored constantly. "SHOW ME GODDAMN WHAT!?" The woman screeched, now standing and stomping the floor once, huffing all the while as her temper flared.

The Gandalfr duo, was silent for a moment, before they shared a glance, with Saito smirking. Derf would've returned the smirk if he had any facial muscles.

"On three?" Saito asked, while Yahan looked on beyond bemused at their antics.

 _ **"Heheh, go for it, Partner!"**_

"Alright, One!" He started the countdown, while standing up from the comfortable sofa and turned around to fully face Yahan, with the latter now taking a proper notice, just how bloody tall Saito truly was now that they were standing right in front of each other.

 _ **"Two!"**_ Derf counted along and Saito now took a solid 3 steps away from the utterly confused woman, who was now just shifting her focus between the two, trying but failing to figure what the hell is going on in here. You could practically see various cartoonish question signs popping over her head.

"And... **Three!"** The two exclaimed in sync.

 _ ***POOF!***_

Yahan reflectively brought a forearm up to cover her eyes in the attempt to shield her sight from the sudden flash that took over her Ashikabi's form, followed with a surprisingly strong gust of wind that struck her the second after Saito literally went with a bang.

And finally the smoke...

 _ ***Cough!***_ "Saito-Kun, a little warning would've been nice, before you decide to flash me." She said with a pun, as she rubbed her eyes to get the spots out of her sight.

 ** _*Chuckle*_** **"Heh, I'll be sure to keep that in mind then."** Yahan froze and her eyes widened by huge margin when her ears registered someone else's (?) voice this time around... Compared to the husky quality that she's gotten accustomed to with her Ashikabi or the metallic voice of Derf... This one was far deeper and... feral.

With a gulp Yahan hesitantly dropped her arm and risked a glance where her Ashikabi stood few seconds prior.

And needless to say, if this happened to be one of those Japanese cartoons; her jaw would've proceeded to drop straight through the floor...

Because in front of her was... A motherfucking 8 feet tall werewolf...

In the fucking flesh...

 _ **"BWAHAHAHA! T-the face- HAHAHA!"** _ Derf cackled in his spot, witnessing the sight from the sidelines.

Ignoring the sword, Yahan took a cautious step forward. "S-Saito-kun...?" She hesitantly asked.

Saito, _The Worgen_ , gave his casual fanged smirk, getting the intimidation factor that would've send even full grown man packing and running for hills.

 **"As you can see... like you, I ain't exactly what one would call, a human."**

Now then, lets wait and see how's she's going to proceed with this.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N - There ya go! Hope you guys enjoyed the another chapter for Worgen Ashikabi.**

 **Next chapter for WOTA (hopefully) should be right around the corner. Look forward to it!**

 **Also if you haven't already; don't forget to vote on the Poll regarding the Sekirei Harem plan. :)**

* * *

 **(1) - Ya know, the lack of tongue and all that.**

* * *

Saito's Sekirei flock status:

#57 Yahan  
#10 Uzume (Unwinged)  
#? (Unknown)  
#? (Unknown)  
#? (Unknown)  
#? (Unknown)  
And more...


End file.
